


The Royal Secret

by Miyako_mei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Surprises, an attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 33,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei
Summary: Prince Hajime Iwaizumi has now celebrated his 18th birthday which means he is of age to choose a princess.Having no interest in choosing a wife, the King chooses for him.How will the prince handle his new princess.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote and posted on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy ❤

'But, Father....'

'There are no buts Hajime. You're 18th birthday was 6 months ago and you are no closer to finding a bride.

I've told you time and time again that now you are 18, it is your duty to find a bride and produce an heir.'

'But...the princesses aren't suitable for running this kingdom'

'No, Hajime. I've had enough. You've already turned away 8 perfectly suitable princesses from some of our closest allies. Your flimsy excuses aren't going to work anymore.'

The kings stern tone made it clear that I could no longer put off this horrendous affair.

'Hajime, now it has come to this I have chosen your future bride. You should be thankful, with this marriage you will be helping our kingdom greatly by forming a new alliance. Maybe it was really a blessing in disguise that you refused the previous offerings. The princess will arrive in a weeks time. You are to be her escort whilst she visits us for 3 days. You are to win her favour and secure her as your future bride.'

I looked up at my father, towering above me, sitting on his regal throne. The thunderous expression on his face left no more room for arguments. I responded, utter defeat in my voice, with two simple words.

'Yes sir'


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed both quickly and slowly at the same time.

My usual lessons, horse riding, sparring, history, languages etc. all dragged on painfully slow as I wished for them to be over as quickly as possible, yet once the day arrived for the princess to come, it felt as though the week had flown by. It left a hollow empty feeling in the very pit of my stomach.

Knock knock

I lay in my queen size, four poster bed on that dreaded morning, wrapped sheets made of the finest silk and cloth and ignored the knock at my door.

'Prince Hajime?'

'Haaaaaaaah'

I sighed deeply as I recognised the voice of one of my personal servants.

I was tempted to ignore them but knew that would only cause more trouble for myself and them. I shuddered, thinking of what my father would do.

I started to hear panicked, muffled voices outside the large, ornate wooden door.

'What if......he's not in there.....oh god......the king........dead.........run away.......hell.......'

I couldn't hear every word but I understood that they thought I had disappeared. After another deep sigh, I replied.

'Yutaro, no need to panic. I'm here.'

The door slowly creaked open. I lifted my head slightly and peeked my eyes over the mass of covers to see Yutaro's turnip head poking through the door.

'Just hurry up and get in here' 

I couldn't help but snap at him. I like Yutaro but he's a bloody idiot.

I watched as he darted into the room and took his place, standing stock still at the end of my bed.

'Oh....Akira, you were there too'

Akira, my other personal servant, slinked into the room, blank expression on his face, and took a quick, shallow bow at the end of my bed, not saying a word.

'Sir, today is a very important day and we have been instructed by the king himself to ensure you have all the support you need'

I narrowed my eyes at Yutaro.

'You mean my father has instructed you to watch me like a hawk and ensure I behave to his liking to win the princess over.'

I noticed Yutaro swallow hard and look about the room nervously. Akira's expression changed to one of boredom and his posture relaxed as he piped up.

'I'm glad you understand Sir, now if you would do us the favour of doing as you're told, it will make my life easier'

Akira's words were always straight to the point and rude. He didn't see the point of mincing his words and did anything that would make his life easier. Of course it was a completely inappropriate way to speak to the prince, future king of the kingdom, but I cant say I disliked it. Actually it was rather the opposite, we understood each other and worked together to live an easy life.

Yutaro, on the other hand, he was an uptight, eager to please young servant. He did anything and everything my father asked, but was especially anxious, nervous and clumsy in carrying it out. Basically, he's annoying as hell.

They are both good servants but you can see why my father didn't want them as his own.

'Akira, you can't talk to the prince like that!' Yutaro squawked at his fellow servant.

'Shut up, Yutaro' Akira cut him off with his short words and a piercing look.

Yutaro looked shocked. I have no idea why when this exchange happens on a daily basis. He is an idiot.

'Well, you've both woken me up well and truly now.' I sighed at them as I threw off my bed sheets and rolled out of bed.

'Waaah!' Yutaro shrieked and looked away.

'Sir, I believe 'waaah!' meant, prince Hajime, it is unbecoming of a gentleman such as yourself to sleep in just your undergarments '

I snorted at Akira's blank expression as he pulled off a perfect imitation of Yutaro.

'Akira, your impressions are always so spot on but that face needs some work'

'Thank you sir' 

'Yutaro, you need to lighten up. Who wants to be restricted by clothing when asleep. I'd sleep completely naked if I didn't think I would give you a heart attack each morning'

'T-thank you?' Yutaro was so easy to mess with. His face was confused as he thanked me for no reason.

'So where is the outfit I am to wear today? I'm assuming my father told you what would be suitable.'

Akira started to move towards my walk in closet. He returned a moment later carrying the long clothing bag.

'Here, sir. This suit has been prepared especially for today'

I unzipped the bag Akira was holding up.

Not bad, I thought to myself. A light grey, fitted trouser and jacket set with a white shirt and slim black tie.

'At least our tailor knows what I like' I nodded, appreciating the work they do for us.

'Sir, if we may begin your preparation, the princess is due to arrive an approximately two hours'

I was brought back to reality after trying to delay the inevitable.

'Haaaaaaaah' 

Another deep sigh left my lips, as I reached for the suit and headed to my personal bathroom.

'Why bother, she's just going to be another giggly, stupid air head that I will be forced to make play with just to get the next generations heir to the throne.....'


	3. Chapter 3

I went along with Yutaro and Akira who were tasked with preparing me for the morning.

They kept quiet as I bitched at them about my situation like a spoilt child.

'I'm too young to be getting married and having children. I'm only 18! I need to go out and see the world rather than being stuck behind these old stone bricks'

There was no response from either of my servants. They were used to my childish tantrums by now.

'The princesses are all hollow, air headed bimbos that do as daddy say. They will provide nothing to our kingdom. Father doesn't understand that I dont want just any female that will provide me with a child. I'd like to at least be able to hold an intelligent conversation.'

I was muttering to myself at this point as Yutaro and Akira went about putting things away.

'Prince Hajime, you are ready to greet the princess. She should be here shortly but I believe your father would to speak to you in the throne room first'

Yutaro said as he walked to the door and held it open for me.

'Yeah, yeah, I'll go speak to the old man.'

As I stood in front of the large full length mirror, I straighted my jacket once more and checked my hair before I headed to my father.

We stood outside the throne room, Yutaro and Akira holding onto a door handle each of the large double doors.

'Sir, you may want to sort out your face before your father does'

Akira warned me about the dark expression I wore.

'I know, I've got it'

Just as they both opened the doors, I replaced my scowl with s more refined, regal expression befitting if royalty.

I swiftly walked to the foot of the few steps before my fathers throne and lowered myself to one knee, bowing my head.

'Father, you wanted to speak with me?'

'Hajime, rise' my fathers deep voice echoed in the large, empty room.

I gracefully raised my head and stood up straight, perfect posture having been beaten into me since childhood.

'Hajime, as you are very well aware today is an important day. You are to meet your future bride and secure a future for our kingdom. You know I am no spring chicken anymore, I need you to step up and start taking responsibility'

'Yes, father'

I looked up at him, noticing how much he had aged over the past few years since losing my mother, his queen. 

'Once our guest has departed in three days time, you will be taking on extra lessons and responsibility on helping my lead this kingdom. You are probably already expecting this but I am going to relinquish this throne to you after your marriage to the princess. You have already been taught so much that there is not much left for you to learn'

'Yes, father'

I stood, staring at my father, my expression somehow unchanged even though there was a torrent of emotions storming inside me.

'Hajime, I would like to see my grandchild before I am taken from this world'

I could give no response.

'You can take your leave, our guest should be here soon and I would like for you to greet her and show her our greatest hospitality'

Without another word, I bowed and swiftly exited the room. As the door shut behind me I let my emotions take over.

'That dirty old man! Trying to guilt trip me into having children! He has plenty of years left in him, he just wants to go spend his time at the old men's club, playing games and getting drunk!' 

I punched a stone pillar in my anger.

'Fuck! Oooooow!'

I dont know why I thought punching a stone pillar was a good idea. I both waved my hand about and clutched it at intermittently. 

'Ow, ow, ow'

'Sir, you are a complete idiot at times'

'Ohmigosh, prince Hajime are you okay. Oh no, the pillar has been damaged...but your hand....but the pillar...'

Akira gracefully walked over to me as he insulted me and handed me a damp cloth to wrap around my hand to help slow the swelling.

Yutaro ran around in circles squawking, practically begging me to punch him in the face. 

'Sir, the princess should be here shortly, if you would please follow me to the main entrance'

Akira guided me outside as Yutaro was closely inspecting the cracked pillar. 

'Haaaah, we shall leave idiot number one behind as I guide you (idiot number two) outside'

'Akira....you called me idiot number two out loud'

I narrowed my eyes at him as he led me by my shoulders outside.

'Oh dear, that must have slipped out'

Akira's expression and lack of apology sure as hell didn't make it sound like an accident, what's a guy gotta do to get some respect around here!?

I let it slide, as I usually do and took my position outside the front entrance, along with a number of our other servants who were ready to greet the princess.

We weren't left waiting long as we saw the regal carriage approaching us from a distance.

'Prince Hajime, please smile to greet our guest'

Yutaro had, at some point, joined us and pointed out my less than welcoming face.

As the carriage came closer, I could feel the heavy pit of emotions start swirling faster by the second.

The carriage came to a slow stop in front of us and I watched as a light haired young man walked from the other side of the carriage to announce their arrival.

As his hand reached for the carriage door, I plastered my best fake smile on my face ready to greet the air head....I mean princess....

'I humbly announce the arrival of Princess Tooru'

The door swung open and a slight breeze passed by as an incredibly beautiful, elegant young women appeared at the door of the carriage and I felt my jaw drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Long brown hair with loose, gently waves, a dainty tiara poking out on top of her head.

Brown eyes, shaped by thin, well-maintained eyebrows and a small slightly upturned nose.

He smile was small as she looked to the ground and tucked her hair behind one ear.

I was transfixed by her beauty as her escort held her slender hand as she descend the steps of the carriage.

'Sir!' 

I heard a muffled exclamation that was quickly followed by a whack to the back of the head. I quickly looked around me, brought back to my senses.

Trust Akira to somehow get away unseen, smacking me in broad daylight in front of the other servants.

However this time I was grateful for it as I rushed forward to the steps of the carriage, settling on one knee and bowing my head.

'My princess, I welcome you to our castle. I am prince Hajime and I am humbled by your visit'

My head still bowed, I saw her feet appear first below the hem of her light blue dress. Are they flats? Normally princesses wear heels right?

'Oh my, please dont lower yourself for my sake, prince Hajime' 

A low seductive voice spoke to me quietly as a slender hand appeared before my eyes. I lifted my head to see a confident, attractive smile and beguiling eyes inviting me in.

I took the hand that was offered to me and rose to greet the princess face to face.

Only she rise a little bit higher than I did.

Are you kidding me?!

Flats and she's still taller than me?!


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to stop the scowl from showing on my face and replaced it with my best smile.

'Princess Tooru, please, allow me to introduce you to my father'

I had to look slightly up whilst speaking to her as she continued to look at me with her seductive eyes and smile.

'Of course, please do'

I released the hand still held in mine and guided the princess toward the throne room in silence.

That goddamn devil. A vixen! A succubus! Trying to draw poor, innocent men in with her low, confident tones, her slender figure and beautiful face. I dont care how beguiling her looks are. She's some sort of monster if she's taller than me without heels!

I led the princess, followed by who I am assuming are her servants and also by Yutaro and Akira. As our arrival was announced to the king I felt a sharp jab in my side when Akira appeared.

'Sir, it seems your face is showing your true feelings. I know the story didn't go this way but snow white and the dwarf prince has a special ring to it.'

Akira slunk back behind me, a mischievous smile playing at his lips whilst I tried my hardest to stop a vein popping. That bastard knows i have a thing about my height and now he's calling me a dwarf prince!

'Come, Hajime'

My fathers authoritative tone snapped me out of my annoyance.

'My princess, if you would'

I directed the princess to follow me as we approached the throne.

Just before the steps, I sank to the floor and spoke to my father.

'Our guest has arrived'

'My lord, I am so very pleased to meet you. It is my honour to be here representing my country. My father, the king, sends his regards'

The princess sang these words as she displayed a most elegant and beautiful curtsey.

I was bewitched watching her.

No. This is probably some sort of ninja assassin technique they learn in her country. She's a succubus. A witch. Making men fall for her looks. She probably has no personality to speak of and will have her servants speak for her.

Whilst I rambled on, convincingly, in my head, the king and princess exchanged a few more words.

'Hajime'

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my father.

'I know you will show the princess our greatest hospitality, please show her around the castle and we shall join together for a banquet this evening'

'Yes father' 

I looked to the princess who was still wearing the same serene smile.

'This way, my princess' 

I guided her out of the room after a final bow to my father.

'I will show you to your room, I am sure you would like to rest'

'Why thank you, prince Hajime. I am quite restless though so once I have seen my servants to my room, I would be quite interested in spending more time with you. I do hope my room is close to yours.'

This last sentence was said seductively and quiet enough for only myself to hear.

Succubus.

I will not fall for your games.

We continued on in silence until we reached the guestroom.

I opened the door and allowed the princess in.

'My princess, this will be your room, I hope it is to your liking.'

'This room is lovely, it will certainly do. Takahiro, Issei, if you would please prepare my things.'

The two servants the princess had brought with her just nodded and set to work placing the princess' belongings.

'Come now, prince Hajime, let's continue the tour. It would be so embarrassing if you were to see anything intimate whilst my belongings are being set out.'

The princess somehow ushered us out of her room.

'Then, please follow me this way, princess. '

And so continued our tour of the castle, barely speaking to one another.

We finished our tour in the grand library's tea room where we decided to have some refreshments.

A table was set for two and Yutaro and Akira were sent away to collect the refreshments and the princesses servants.

'Finally' the princess spoke first 'we're finally alone'

She reached over grabbed my hands with both of her own.

'Hajime, let's drop the formalities when it's just the two of us, okay? I'm here because I want to get to know you.....quite intimately.'

She spoke these words with the same serene smile but now a flicker of lust appeared in her brown eyes as her delicate fingers circled the backs of my hands.

She was most certainly a trained succubus. My heart beat had quickened as I felt I was drowning in her desires that were so evident.

'Your refreshments are served'

Akira had perfect timing as he broke me free of the spell the princess had cast.

She was no ordinary princess.


	6. Chapter 6

'My, you are a quick little thing aren't you.'

The princess barely hid the annoyance in her voice.

'I did not wish to keep our esteemed guest waiting, princess'

Akira skilfully responded, not showing even a hint of emotion on his face as he set down the plates and glasses.

He made his way around the table and whispered in my ear as he set out my place.

'Sir, you had better be careful unless you want Snow White to feed her new dwarf a poison apple.'

I heard his warning and steeled myself. She must be up to something if even Akira is putting out a warning.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, although I get the feeling that was only because Akira refused to leave us alone despite the many attempts of the princess.

It was nearly time for the banquet to welcome our guest of honour and so we escorted her to her room so we could take our leave and make preparations for the evening ahead.

'Thank you for escorting me today prince Hajime. I enjoyed your company, though I felt we could not get to know each other as well as I'd hoped.'

Princess Tooru's gaze shifted toward Akira as she spoke.

'We shall have plenty of time to talk over the next two days, my lady.'

The princess let a magnificent smile grace her lips as she responded.

'Of course we will, my prince.'

And with those ominous words we parted ways to prepare the night ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

I returned to my room with Akira as the useless Yutaro ran away to help prepare the banquet hall for this evening.

We moved swiftly through the tall, dimly lit corridors, not even sharing a glance until we had reached my quarters and the door was safely shut.

'Akira, what do you know?'

'Whatever do you mean sir?'

Akira tried to play dumb

'You were the one to give me those warnings all day.'

'I am merely ensuring you show our guest behaviour fitting of the royalty of this kingdom.'

I tried to stare him down with my most intimidating look.

'Sir, your face is turning into that of Frankenstein's monster. I must request you never show that expression in public.'

'Graaaaaah!'

I let out a shout of indignance. I knew it was useless to try to intimidate Akira, though it works so well on the other servants.

'However, sir. Whilst I cannot say a bad word about our guest as I am just a lowly servant, if you have any suspicions and doubt about a certain guest's behaviour, I would not be able to disagree with you.'

And there we have Akira, master of twisting words to somehow tell me that he is wary of the princess.

'Hmmm, she does seem awfully forward with me. I imagine her father has possibly given her the same task as my father has given me.'

'That could certainly be true sir. The alliance going ahead would surely be fruitful for both. The princess certainly seems keen, based on your conversation in the library'

Akira seemed to be holding back. That last sentence seemed a bit odd and out of place, maybe that is a hint?

'I'm not sure how much you saw or heard earlier, Akira, but the princess seems to be acting very forward with a person she has only just met.'

A hint of a smile appeared on Akiras usually expressionless features.

'Is that so sir, it appeared to me as though she was trying to show you her best features and capture your heart.'

Okay, I understand. 

Akira believes the princess is trying to seduce me in order to hasten the alliance going forward. 

I thought about the princess. Her gorgeous, slender figure. Long, brunette waves of hair. Eyes, so deep and enticing. Hands, so dainty and delicate. Finally, her eyes, a pool, swimming with desire, inviting me in.

Is there really a problem if she is trying to win my heart so badly for her country?

Doesn't that show her noble side and the commitment she has to following her duty?

I voiced the same to Akira who responded sensibly as always.

'Of course sir, that may be the case. However, if you have any doubts then you should question why.'

I thought of his words and then thought of the princess who showed such an air of elegance and confidence. 

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get to know this princess, under the watchful eye of Akira of course.

As we held this conversation, Akira had helped me change into my formal evening wear and we left my quarters to collect the princess who was awaiting my return.

In silence we continued through the corridors, not speaking another word on our thoughts of the princess.

The walls have ears, you know.

As we reached the princess' room, she was already waiting outside for us with one of her servants. How unusual.

'Princess Tooru, I hope I have not kept you waiting long.'

'No, not at all, shall we continue to the banquet?'

'Of course....'

I bowed to her, ready to escort her to the banquet hall.

'Only one of your attendants is with you, my princess?'

I asked quizzically, finding it a bit obscure where the other could be.

The princess' features turned to one of slight sadness.

'Unfortunately, Takahiro is not feeling so well. I have left him in my chambers, resting which is why I was awaiting you outside.'

That explains her not being in the room and where her servant is.

We continued on to the banquet hall, exchanging pleasant conversation along the way.

Upon reaching our destination, we took our places at the grand table, opposite each other so my father could take his place at the head upon his arrival. 

Fortunately we did not have to wait long for my father to arrive.

We both rose from our seats and humbly greeted the king, allowing him to take his place before we were once again seated.

My father would lead the conservation for the rest of the night.

'Princess Tooru, how are you finding your stay so far?'

'Your highness, it has been most pleasant and everyone has been most welcoming.'

The princess turned a shy smile towards me. Completely different to the confidence she has been flaunting all day.

'Oh ho ho, I am most pleased to hear.'

My father looked to me as he let out a bellowing chuckle.

The conversation continued between them for a while longer until there was a small lull in the chatter.

In the quiet room, we heard a door open and the princess' other attendant arrived. She beckoned him over, he whispered in her ear and then took his place next to the other servants.

'It appears my attendant is feeling well enough to return to his post.' She smiled, a look of relief on her face.

This news started up a new bout of conversation I vaguely listened to until I heard my name.

'Princess, how are you finding my son?'

The princess looked at me with a bewitching smile.

'Prince Hajime has been most pleasant. However, I am not used to being surrounded by so many servants, we are fairly free to roam as we please in my castle. And so I feel I have not managed to get acquainted as well with him as I would have liked.'

'Ah, if that is the case then tomorrow you need not have any servants attend to you whilst you are together. We have so many servants that there will always be one nearby for you to make any requests of.'

I dropped the fork I was holding making a loud clattering sound.

My father shot a disapproving look at me.

'Please excuse my son's manners, surely it must be that he is nervous in front of such a beauty as yourself.'

The princess let out a small, dignified laugh.

'Your highness, you flatter me too much. Prince Hajime, I look forward to our time together tomorrow.'

Unsure how to feel, I looked over to Akira to gauge his reaction.

Of course, there wasn't a hint of change to his features.

The rest of the evening went quite smoothly and the princess retired early to her quarters.

Not long after, I also took my leave and headed to my room. The feelings swirling around my head and stomach couldn't decide whether I was excited at spending time alone with this beautiful, intriguing princess, or if I was nervous and wary at what seemed to be cunning, charming words that she had used to ensure she had my father, the king, completely bewitched by her.

I didn't speak another word to anyone that evening as I was lost in thought trying to make sense if my own emotions.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the look of concern etched on Akira's face the rest of the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning I was woken by a familiar knock on my chamber door.

'Prince Hajime?'

As usual, I chose to ignore Yutaro's calls.

'Um...prince Hajime?'

More, hastened knocks at the door.

'Aargh'

I grumbled quietly and turned over in my sheets to lie on my stomach, wrapping the covers over my head. Why do I have to be woken every morning by Yutaro's face?

'Ah, no! Please wait!'

I heard a scuffle at the door, mumbled conversation and then the click of my door being thrown open.

'Oh, Prince Hajime. Don't you know, the early bird catches the worm.'

I recognised those low sultry tones and froze in my bed sheets.

The sound of quiet footsteps approached the bed and I felt someone sit next to me.

What the hell is going on?

The covers were gently, slowly peeled from my head as I turned my face to look into those brown eyes I already feel I know too well.

She tilted her head with a smile gracing her lips and let out a small chuckle.

'My my Hajime, you shouldn't keep a princess waiting'

The next few moments went by in a blur as Princess Tooru started making orders.

'Servants, you may leave now.'

'But princess...!' 

I heard Yutaro's panicked tones, not knowing what to do.

'You heard the king's instructions this morning, you are to leave Hajime and I alone from today.'

'But....'

'Are you disagreeing with your master's orders?'

There was a moment of silence after the princess' accusatory tones.

'I apologise princess. Please do let me know if I can be of any help.'

Yutaro said these words, defeat in his voice.

'Bye bye!'

I could see the pleasure of victory on the princess' features as she, somehow, graciously waved Yutaro out of the room.

'Well, Hajime!'

The princess threw her body to lay next to mine in my bed.

Seeing her up close reminded me how elegantly beautiful she is. Not to mention, being so close I could easily smell the delicious scent her body carried.

That was definitely enough to wake me up first thing in the morning!

I darted away to the other side if the bed, taking the covers with me to hide what else had been awoken by the princess' proximity.

The princess lay on her side, propped up by her elbow with her head held in her hand as she pouted.

'Is that anyway to treat your guest, Hajime?' She whined.

I couldn't think of a response quick enough. Was this really the same princess I met yesterday?

I mean, I know she was emanating an air of confidence yesterday but now.....she's acting like we're a couple already.

As I tried to get my thoughts in order I noticed the princess' pouting face swiftly morph into a mischievous grin.

She pulled herself up onto all fours and slowly but seductively pawed towards me.

'Hajime...'

She practically sang my name. It's never sounded so good.

The closer she got, the more I got lost in her eyes.

Knock knock.

'Sir, breakfast will be served shortly'

Thank God for Akira!

His announcement brought me back to my senses as I practically did a backwards roll off the bed and landed on the floor in a heap of cloth.

'Aaaawwww, no fair!'

The princess pouted again as she collapsed onto the bed in defeat.

I took the opportunity to quickly spring to my feet, covering my front with my sheets and skittling off to my walk in wardrobe.

'Oof, what a sight!' 

I heard a low whistle and exclamation from the princess as I realised my back was completely exposed to her as I ran away.

My cheeks completely red I could only feel relief that I had at least kept my boxers on whilst I slept last night!

I slammed the door behind me, leaning against it as I slowly sank to the floor holding my head in my hands.

She knows exactly what to do and say to get me riled up.

That princess is trouble but she is sure as hell sexy.


	9. Chapter 9

We somehow made it to the botanical room in peace. It helped that Akira had waited to escort us.

'You may go now'

As soon as we were seated at the small, round intricate table, the princess shooed Akira away.

He took a deep bow and disappeared leaving us alone.

Shit.

What do I do now?

'You're so far away Hajime...'

Princess Tooru sighed as she shuffled her seat closer to me so we were sitting next to each other.

'I think this is a good distance for two who are only friends' I argued as I tried to shuffle away.

Before I could move even an inch I felt her soft touch on my bicep and an electric current run through my body. I turned to the sensation to see a slightly desperate look on the princess' face and her body tensed.

'Oh Hajime dear, you already consider us friends, that's just excellent! But don't move away, I want to talk to you and know you better. This will be of benefit to both our countries.'

Just the touch of her hand was enough to freeze me in my tracks. The heat and emotion that ran through my skin just from a small innocent touch and the pleading look in her eyes. Not to mention her smooth way with words left no room for arguments.

I grunted as I settled back down, I felt a lot more relaxed seeing how much she was just trying to play her part. Maybe I was wrong about her being a seductive temptress.

Well.....she was that without even trying. I already knew that I was physically attracted to her from the first time I saw her....now I just need to get my head around her personality and maybe we could make this work.

'Y'know, princess....you dont have to be so formal all the time and trying so hard to get in everyone's good books. Isn't that just a waste of energy?'

With a new found confidence, I slumped back in my seat and spoke casually to her.

'Hmmmm....but dont you think it's more fun trying to figure out how others minds work and how you can get them to bend to your will?'

She asked this with such an angelic smile you would be forgiven if you were tricked into believing her phrase was just innocent.

'So....you like to manipulate people?'

'No, no, Hajime! That's a terrible way to say it! I just enjoy using people to my advantage'

'Bwahahaha'

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'As nicely as you try to say it, it's the same thing!'

The princess pouted through her smile.

'Well, being kept in the castle all of the time you have to make your own fun'

I understood where she was coming from with that.

I heard a distant sound as breakfast was brought into the large green, leafy room.

We paused our conversation for the moment. It's not really something you want everyone to hear.

Once the servants had left we resumed our conversation.

'So, why are you telling me this? I barely know you and I'm potentially your marriage partner. If I decide I dont want like you, the treaty could be called off'

'Its the same with you, isn't it, Hajime? If I decide I dont want you, it could cause a lot of trouble with your father.'

Hmmm, so she somehow knows that my father is forcing me into this marriage.

'I figured, if I go in with my full personality, it wont be a surprise once we're married.'

She had said all of this while sipping her tea.

'Yet I could have sworn you were trying to use your body to win me over not that long ago.'

Talking so casually like this, she made me feel so at ease, like I could tell her anything, say anything to her and I would be forgiven. It had started to feel like we had known each other for years.

She gently placed her teacup back onto its saucer before she responded.

'Dont worry, Hajime'

I felt a hand on my lower thigh.

'That's part of my personality too.'

I glanced between her face that was holding a wicked grin and her hand, slowly sliding up my thigh, closer and closer to my crotch.

'Ah..um...princess!'

My voice cracked as I spoke, I was torn between sense and lust.

'Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at me Hajime. It's good that your face and body fit my ideals as well.'

Her hand reached the top of my thigh.

I am losing it.

What do I do?

'But!'

Her hand snapped away from my body.

'As much as I want you. I'll save that little surprise for our wedding night.'

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I tried to calm myself.

'Although it would be nice if you were a bit taller' the princess smiled cheekily as she resumed drinking her tea.

'Hey!'

I was about to make a comment before she interrupted.

'Although, I'm glad to see your height hasn't affected the size down there'

She glanced at my crotch as she said this.

I blushed and tried to cross my legs to hide the tent that had formed from her playfulness.

'Bloody devilwoman' I grumbled quietly as she chuckled lightly.

By the time we had finished breakfast, it was safe to say that she had me wrapped, tangled and tied in a knot around her finger.


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast the princess and I continued to bond.

We went for a walk in the gardens, talking about the games we used to play as children.

Surprisingly, she was quite the tomboy! Adventuring, climbing trees, football and the sport we bonded over most - volleyball.

I'd definitely like to see her play some time, although I didn't think Princesses were allowed to play games like that.

When I questioned this, the princess just smiled sweetly and somehow changed the subject.

We had lunch together, and went to the library to discuss our favourite books.

By the end of the day I didn't want to leave her side.

She had such a funny, cocky, clumsy personality. She was spontaneous and impulsive. She annoyed the hell out of me.

I was enraptured by her entire being.

My father also noticed as we were eating our evening meal.

'Well, well! You two seem to be getting along marvelously!' The king interjected as we were laughing over something the princess had said.

I looked to my father and back to the princess.

'I....think so too.'

I hesitantly said. I know we were doing this for our countries but I didn't want to speak on behalf of the princess.

'Of course we are your highness! Your son is very adept at keeping me entertained. He was raised very well, indeed'

My father beamed at this praise as I felt my cheeks grow pink.

'Very good! Now Princess Tooru, I believe it is your last night with us tonight and tomorrow morning you leave?'

'I will be sad to go, I have felt very welcome here and thoroughly enjoyed my stay'

'You are, of course, welcome to visit anytime though, my princess' I spoke up in a rush, does she have to go so soon?

I then quickly looked to my father, realising that I had spoken out of place. It is not my castle, I should not be extending invites.

Whilst I expected my father to disapprove of my sudden invitation, it appeared that I had actually pleased him as he was smiling from ear to ear.

'You are welcome here anytime princess. In fact, in two weeks time we are holding a ball, I'm sure my son would be pleased as well if you were to join us.'

The princess looked at me expectantly and I nodded my head in agreement with my father.

'Then I would be honoured to attend, your highness.'

I felt the excitement build up in my stomach, knowing I would be able to see her so soon.

We finished eating our meal, happily chattering away.

I offered to escort the princess to her room and as we went to leave my father called me back.

'Apologies, Princess Tooru, if you wouldn't mind waiting for just a moment, my son will be with you shortly'

I headed back over to where my father was seated and stood next to him.

'Hajime, it seems this princess agrees with you.'

'We do get along well'

'In which case, you have no reason to refuse the marriage.'

'......I do not'

I conceded defeat easily. 

'Excellent. The ball in two weeks time would be perfect timing for you to formally ask for her hand.'

'.....yes, father.'

Whilst I had conceded defeat, I didn't expect to have to propose so quickly.

'I shall make the necessary preparations, you have done well Hajime.'

My father smiled at me proudly as he excused me from the room.

I left to escort the princess to her room.

'Everything okay, Hajime?'

The princess had obviously noticed me being quiet as she peered at my face whilst we walked.

'Yeah, everything's fine.'

I smiled at her and made conversation as we walked trying to distract myself from my thoughts.

I bade the princess goodnight and continued on to my own room, lost in thought.

Akira turned up along the way.

'Was everything okay today, sir?'

'Yeah, everything went really well!'

'And the princess..... was....... acceptable?'

Ah, he was referring to our conversation from the previous night.

-if you have any suspicions and doubt about a certain guest's behaviour-

I thought back to the princess' hand on my thigh and tried to act as normal as possible as I replied.

'We actually get along really well...'

I then continued to give him a basic rundown of the day as we reached my chambers and I prepared myself for bed. I cant be bothered to tell him the details and he definitely doesn't need to know about what happened at breakfast.

'It sounds like you are smitten with this princess, sir'

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Akira.

'Smitten?'

'Yes, sir. It seems you may have found a good match. I am glad you get along well with the princess....'

He paused before continuing. 

'However, if you ever have any worries, though I am just a servant....you may voice them to me if you believe it would help'

Wow.

Akira wasn't treating me like the prince, more like a friend and this is the first time it has ever happened.

I was touched.

'Thanks, Akira.'

I finished getting ready for sleep and dismissed Akira.

Once I was in bed, my mind went back to what Akira had said.

I'm smitten?

With the Princess?

I'm not sure about that....

My mind then seamlessly merged with my thoughts from after dinner.

Is this moving too quickly? I know I dont really have a choice but...... we've only known each other a day!

I know I feel strongly for the princess but is this love? 

I'm definitely physically attracted to her but emotionally?

I have nothing to compare the emotion too.

But.... I suppose it wouldn't be so bad being married to her.....

I fell asleep thinking only of Princess Tooru.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up naturally for once but with a hollow feeling in my stomach.

Still barely awake, I tried to make sense of the mixed emotions stirring inside.

Ah.

The princess leaves today.

It surprised me just how much it bothered me. 

I rolled out of bed to get ready for the day, eager to spend some time with the princess before she left.

What time is she leaving anyway?

*knock knock*

'Prince Hajime!'

I could tell it was Yutaro from the slight rush in his speech.

The door opened and Yutaro's face peered in. When he spotted me the shock was evident on his face.

'Prince Hajime, you're awake and up!'

I finished straightening my shirt and checked my hair in the mirror, ignoring Yutaro.

'He must be keen to see the princess before she goes.'

I heard Akira's monotone voice chime in.

'Ah! Then you must hurry Prince Hajime! We came to inform you that the princess has been called home urgently, she is preparing herself to leave right away.'

What? 

Now? 

I didn't think she would leave so early....

I immediately ran from the room heading straight to the chamber the princess had been using.

'Prince Hajime!'

I ignored Yutaro's calls as I dashed away, well aware hd wouldn't be able to keep up with my sprint.

I skidded to a halt outside princess Tooru's room, politely knocked but threw the door open anyway.

Empty.

I heard Yutaro wheezing as came down the corridor after me.

'Prince Hajime......th-the prin-princess.....is leaving....n-now!'

Yutaro managed to explain through his ragged breathing.

I darted over to the window in what was the princess' room. It faced the courtyard where the entrance to the castle was.

Sure enough, the carriage was outside , attendants were putting the last of the luggage on the cart as I saw the princess about to start ascending the steps into the carriage.

Princess Tooru!

I shouted this internally, as much as I wanted to call out to her, my position does not allow me to act so casually.

However, it was as if she could hear me calling her name as she turned to face the window once more before climbing the steps.

Our eyes locked and she wore a sad smile.

I cant let her go without saying anything.

'Wait!'

Forget my position.

The princess stopped in shock and a warm, knowing smile replaced the sad expression she previously donned.

I turned from the window as the princess turned away from me and continued to climb into her seat.

I ran as fast as I could through the castle, I'm not sure if my heart was pounding due to the exercise or the stress of trying to reach the princess before she left.

I barged through the main entrance to the castle, huffing and panting as I slowed to a stop outside.

'Princess!'

The attendant had just closed the door to allow the carriage to leave.

I jogged over to the door as it opened and the princess leaned out.

'You're leaving without saying goodbye?'

I couldn't disguise the hurt in my voice.

'Oh Hajime...'

The princess was in distress.

'It makes it more difficult for me to leave when you are here.'

The princess explained honestly, smiling another sad smile.

'I....I'll miss you....princess'

I dont quite know where the words were coming from, I was speaking without thinking.

'I'll miss you too, Hajime'

The princess quickly glanced to her left just past the open door to the carriage. I also took a glance to see all the servants watching us.

My face heated up knowing they were watching this exchange, though they would not be able to hear what was being said.

The princess leaned back inside her carriage concealing herself from the servants.

She beckoned me closer with one long, dainty finger.

I instinctively leaned inside the carriage.

The princess roughly grabbed my shirt at my chest and pulled me closer so there were only a few inches between our noses.

'How about I give you something to remember me by'

She huskily whispered in her low tones through her wicked grin.

I barely had time to blink before I realised her lips were on mine.

I instinctively pulled back through surprise but the princess' iron grip wasnt letting me go anywhere.

It took only a moment for me to melt into her kiss, she felt me relax and took advantage, forcing her tongue into my mouth.

My mind went blank as our tongues intertwined.

I snapped back to reality as someone cleared their throat behind me.

I yanked myself back, my whole face burning up and turning beet red.

I pulled away from the carriage to see that Akira was standing behind the open carriage door.

Did he see?

My mind was now blank from the panic that set in, not knowing if we had been caught.

The awkward silence was broken by a small giggle.

I turned to the princess and she called me closer once more.

'That should help get you through the next two weeks until we meet again.'

She smiled innocently.

'I'll see you soon, darling.'

With one final smile, the princess relaxed back in her seat, the door was closed and the carriage departed.

I was left behind in the courtyard, my mind still in a daze.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks.

The princess had gone back to her own country and I was left on my own with only my thoughts to distract me from the loneliness that had sunk in.

The rest of that day I just moped around the castle feeling sorry for myself.

Akira made a few jibes throughout the day about what had happened that morning, I'm starting to think he definitely saw what we were doing behind the carriage door.

I couldn't stop thinking about it.

The princess was definitely correct when she said she would give me something to remember her.

Though I dont think I needed it, my head was already filled with thoughts of only her. The kiss.....that just filled my head with....other....types of thoughts with her.

I just need these two weeks to be over so I can see her again.

The days passed by and I continued with my normal routine. Each morning for the first week I eagerly awaited the morning post. Maybe the princess has written to me.

I heard nothing from the princess in the days that followed and, to be honest, it pissed me off.

She swans into my castle, ties my heart up in knots and then leaves me high and dry with not even a letter.

Who needs her!

Over that first week, my feelings for the princess seemed to dim. I only felt frustration when I thought of her.

As time went by I found myself thinking of her less. Each morning I waited for the post as I usually would before the princess entered my life - I'm definitely not waiting for anything from her - and when there was nothing for me, I went about my day as usual. Ignoring the feeling inside I had come to know so well since meeting the princess.

I'm not thinking about the princess at all. It's been just over a week since she left and preparations for the ball were well under way.

'Prince Hajime, where should we put this?'

I was heavily involved with the organisation of the ball.

I looked around the ballroom to see the best place for the statue'

The princess wouldn't care about seeing the statue....not that I was thinking about her or if she would like it.

I directed the workers around the massive hall, indicating where items would be best placed.

The princess would like this fountain......the princess wouldn't care for this.....

No I dont care about the princess at all. If anything, I just get angry when I think about her.

The way she came in here like she owned the place. She did whatever she wanted. Nope, thinking back, isn't she a horrible person?

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.....bullshit.....


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day before the ball and I was barely thinking of the princess.

Nope, I didn't care about what sort of dress she would wear. Or how her hair would look. Or if she would be wearing perfume.

And I definitely didn't care of she was wearing heels or flats.

'Sir, the king has called for you.'

Akira entered my vision disturbing my thoughts that weren't of the princess at all.

I sighed as I stood up from where I was seated.

'You sure are looking forward to seeing the princess tomorrow.'

I snorted.

'Definitely not. When I think of how she treated us all when she was here and then she up and left and hasn't contacted me at all since! She really is a horrid vixen.'

'......if you say so, sir' Akira responded incredulously. 'If only you realised just how that sounds to someone else...'

He shook his head in disbelief but I had no time to question what he meant as we had reached my father's quarters whilst talking.

I couldn't help mulling over his words as I knocked and entered my fathers rooms.

'Hajime! My boy, come sit, come sit!'

My father was in a ridiculously good mood today, I wonder why?

He was sitting in an ornate armchair and beckoned me to sit in the one opposite. 

'Tomorrow is the ball!'

He exclaimed happily, showing a beaming smile.

'You must be both excited and nervous, my boy.'

Huh? 

Why?

Because I had helped organise it?

I nodded slowly, not entirely sure what he meant.

'I have what you need right here, Hajime. I'm so proud of you, doing what is right for the kingdom.'

My father reached over to a drawer in the table that was beside him and pulled out a small black, velvet box.

He passed the box over to me and I just blankly looked at him.

'Go on.'

He rushed me to open it.

I gently lifted the lid to see a ring sitting inside.

Oh.

'It was your mother's ring. She would be so happy and proud if she were here to see this.'

My father had started to get emotional whilst the realisation dawned on me that I was supposed to be getting engaged at the ball to the princess that I had definitely not been thinking about for the past two weeks.

'I have arranged for the princess to stay the night tomorrow as I expect the ball to last well into the night. I must show my future daughter-in-law the greatest hospitality, we can't be sending her on a long journey after a tiring ball.'

My father continued chattering happily as I sat there with no expression.

'And Hajime, I wont say a thing if you decide to make an early start on making the heir to the throne.'

Oh God. This conversation is getting worse.

'We'll start planning the wedding immediately and you shall be married within a month!'

My father is far too excited about all of this.

'But, father. What if she doesn't agree?'

I threw out the argument. She hasn't contacted me at all these past two weeks she obviously doesn't care for me and I definitely don't care for her. It's a very real possibility that she will say no.

'Hajime.' The king looked at me seriously. 'What reason what she have to refuse?'

That is a good point.

This unity would be beneficial to both of us - our countries anyway.

My father continued on excitedly until he was called away to another engagement.

I left his room feeling nervous, annoyed and scared.

I had completely forgotten about the engagement plans.

What if she says no?

Anyway, she is annoying and horrible. I don't want to marry her.

But what if she says no....

That doesn't matter because I want her to say no.

What if she says no?

I wouldn't want to be married to someone with a manipulative personality, regardless of how beautiful and funny they are.

What if she says no?

What if she says no?

What if she says no?

I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

The day had finally arrived.

Luckily I still had plenty to do to distract my mind from thinking of the princess and what I would have to do later that night.

The day, unfortunately, flew by and it was soon a couple of hours before guests were due to arrive.

I busied myself by changing and preparing myself for the night ahead.

'Sir, you seem distracted'

'What do you mean, Akira. I've busy making sure everything is perfect for our guests'

'Whilst the castle is in top condition sir, your face is not'

'Eh?'

I checked myself in the mirror to find dark circles under my eyes, eyebrows furrowed with deep wrinkles etched into my forehead and a horrible scowl plastered across my lips.

'Whilst that face has worked wonders with the suppliers, as scared as they were of you, I don't believe terrifying our guests is a top priority'

I swiftly sat myself down at my dresser and pulled out some concealer - a prince must always look his best. Whilst I worked on my face, Akira continued.

'Is there a problem at all, sir?'

'No, no. Nothing.'

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach trying to fly out and confess all to Akira.

'I believe tonight will be a .... special night for you, sir.'

I dropped the concealer and hastily scrambled around to pick up the container and lid.

'W-what do you mean?'

Akira cleared his throat as he approached me, he extended his hand to me and presented the small black velvet box I had been ignoring since that morning.

I snatched it out of his hand and shoved it into my pocket as I finished fixing my appearance.

'What have you been told?'

I demanded his answer. How much has my father told them?

'The king has been rather forthcoming with information today, sir. He has instructed all of us servants to ensure you and the princess have some time together as you have an important question to ask her'

Ah, so this is my father's way of ensuring I go ahead with the proposal. 

'So, what you are saying is that all of the servants will be watching me all night to ensure the engagement goes ahead as planned'

I confirmed my thoughts aloud, aware that Akira would never be so outright with his words.

Akira said nothing.

'Damn. Why do I have to do this!?'

'Sir, if I may be so bold, but I thought you and the princess were getting along extremely well'

'I thought we were as well! I've heard nothing from her these past two weeks. No letter or message passed through an attendant. Nothing!'

'And, sir, did you try to contact her at all?'

Well....no....but, that's besides the point! What was I supposed to say to her!?

As the days went by, I could think of no excuse to write to her and it got harder and harder to do so.

The fact I heard nothing from her makes me think she has no interest.

She forgot all about me the moment she left the castle grounds.

Akira smirked as my facial expression seemed to say everything he needed to know.

'Is our confident little prince not feeling so confident?'

I threw a nearby cushion at Akira's head, he deftly avoided it with one graceful step. I grabbed another cushion, winding up for another throw.

'Shut up. Like you would know anything.'

'Sir, you know I support your choices and judgement'

I dropped my raised arm, releasing the pillow.

Coming from someone like Akira, that really meant a lot.

'Yeah, thanks Akira.'

'And I know that the princess showed favourable behaviour towards you when she visited....if you can call it that'

I felt my cheeks burning up and immediately dropped my face to stare at the floor as Akira turned and walked to the door.

I thought back to the days the princess had visited and what a tornado she had been.

Talking to Akira had calmed my fear somewhat, however, I knew that the night ahead would be a roller coaster. The princess will never react how I expect her to and there is still no guarantee that she will agree to the engagement.

She may have had a change of heart. Maybe she acts the same with other males.

I sighed and reached into my pocket, playing with the black velvet box I had concealed in there.

Now is not the time to start doubting my decisions.

It is time I admit defeat and tell the princess of my true feelings.

I don't want this unity to only benefit our countries. 

I lifted my head and looked directly at Akira.

'Akira, seriously. Thanks.'

'I have done nothing sir'

Akira folded into a low bow as he reached for the door handle.

'It is about time for you to start welcoming the guests, sir'

Akira held the door open for me as I passed him and entered the corridor.

'Oh, and sir...'

Akira spoke from behind me, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

'The king has also instructed the staff that we are to leave yourself and the princess....alone....tonight'

Akira couldn't quite stop the snigger that had desperately escaped his lips. 

My entire being felt as though it could burst into flames.

'I seem to recall him practically skipping through the castle, singing about how he was going to gain an heir tonight.'

I wish I could disappear.


	15. Chapter 15

Guests had started arriving and the party was in full swing.

In a very modest, formal sort of way.

There were small pockets of aristocrats dotted around the ballroom.

The talk was mostly of politics and nonsense but, fortunately, my role at this moment in time was to greet the guests as they arrived.

Once I heard the signal of a newly arrived guest, my ears pricked up and my eyes darted eagerly towards the entrance.

Upon seeing another guest I had no interest in arrive, I would quietly excuse myself from whatever boring conversation someone had started up to head over to the entrance and greet the guests.

'Ah, prince Tobio, I'm glad you could make it.'

I shook hands with a boy just a few years younger than myself.

'Please, do make yourself comfortable. There are waiters serving drinks and canapes, help yourself and mingle'

I guided the sullen boy who had apparently been sent on behalf of his country as his parents couldn't make it.

I searched the room for the guest I felt would keep him company and spotted the bright orange hair almost immediately. 

I led the prince over toward the orange sun and proceeded to introduce them.

'Prince Shoyo, this is Prince Tobio. He has also been sent on behalf of his parents and you are the same age. I'm sure you two may have plenty to talk about.'

The short, carrot topped boy excitedly looked between myself and Prince Tobio.

'Tobio, it's a pleasure to meet you! What country are you from? So we're the same age? But you're so much taller than me! So what food do you like? Do you play any sports?'

I backed away from the whirlwind that was Prince Shoyo, noting the uncomfortable look and slightly pink cheeks on Prince Tobio.

Maybe I made a mistake introducing them? 

Ah well, Shoyo will become friends with him in no time. It always starts like that with him.

I continued a while longer, mingling with the guests. As the night wore on, I could feel myself becoming more deflated as the guest arrivals slowed down.

Is she not even coming?

As I spoke to a politician from a neighbouring country I heard a very late arrival announcement.

'Princess Tooru has arrived'

I spun towards the door and there she was.

Standing tall in a gorgeous flowing dress that hugged her features. Her long, curled locks flowing down her chest, a small tiara placed delicately on her head.

I quickly excused myself and headed towards the princess.

There was an issue, however....

As I made my way through the throngs of guests, I listened to their whispers. 

'Isn't Princess Tooru so beautiful?'

'She's so graceful'

'She's the most eligible bachelorette right now'

'I heard she has men falling at her feet asking for her hand in marriage'

'I was told that she has rejected over 10 princes just in the past week!'

'Apparently, she's not ready to marry....'

'She has rejected some of the most handsome and richest princes around because she hasn't met anyone special enough.'

'I heard the king here is trying to push his son into a marriage with her'

'Prince Hajime sure is handsome and the country is doing well but.....'

'She's rejected so many men, I doubt the prince has any chance'

'Oh well, I don't mind. I'll take the prince if she doesn't want him!'

'Prince Hajime can cry into my chest anytime!'

'I feel so bad for the prince.'

'That princess is such a man eater'

The conversation was very much the same and it definitely affected me, as much as I tried to ignore it.

By the time I reached the princess my feelings were trampled and I already felt I had lost.

Despair and anger rumbling inside, I finally reached the princess, stopping about 5 foot away.

'Hajime!'

The princess turned to me, her face transforming into a massive grin.

'Princess Tooru, welcome'

I bent into a low bow, hiding my face which I am sure betrayed my emotion.

'Hajime.....?'

The princess called my name inquisitively and took a step toward me.

Before she could get any closer a plastered on a fake smile and drew myself upright.

'Princess, there are waiters with drinks and food at your service. I hope you enjoy your evening.'

Before she could say another word, I took another quick bow and turned swiftly away, concealing myself in the crowd as I heard her call my name.

I mad my way across the room, looking for a place I could retreat to and get myself in order.

I quietly slipped out the room and found a dark corner.

My hand instinctively reached into my trouser pocket and started playing with the velvet box, concealed inside.

Unable to make any sense of my thoughts, I took a few deep breaths, softly clapped my cheeks and spoke softly to myself.

'Get it together, Hajime.'

I reprimanded myself and sighed.

I knew what I had to do.

So I ignored my head and my heart. I straightened up my back and headed back into the ball.


	16. Chapter 16

I went back to mingling with the guests. Talking politics, current affairs and general news.

Occasionally my eyes would wander toward the Princess and where she had made her base for the night.

Every time I looked in her direction it was like she sensed it and her gaze would turn towards me.

I quickly looked away before we made eye contact.

After a time had passed I had moved to the edge of the room to take a break from all the conversation.

'Sir....'

Akira appeared from the shadows making me jump.

'Bloody hell Akira, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!'

'Sir, are you trying to give your father a heart attack?'

I looked at Akira after straightening myself out.

'Your father looks about ready to pop a vein. He has been watching you and has noticed your lack of contact with the Princess'

'Yeah, yeah. I know what I need to do'

I moved myself quickly away from Akira and closer to the crowds so he couldn't say anything further.

I didn't want him asking why I was avoiding the Princess. 

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Akira was still standing in the same spot, watching me.

Tch.

Father must have assigned him as my watchman for the rest of the night.

I let out a small quiet sigh as I wased through the guests and moved closer to the Princess. 

I made small talk with the different guests as I continued on my journey 

Each conversation getting longer the closer I came to the princess.

Once she was clearly in my vision I noticed she was talking to Prince Shoyo and Prince Tobia.

Nice. Now I dont need to talk to her.

But I can't put my finger on why I felt a stab of annoyance.

I started up a conversation with the nearest guest, my eyes constantly wandering to the direction of the Princess. Luckily, this particular guest was more interested in the sound of their own voice than whether or not I was actually listening to them.

I wasn't close enough to hear the conversation between the Princess and the Prince's.

Annoyance.

I'd never thought of either of the Prince's in that way before.

The Princess must surely think they are an annoyance.

As I grew more and more distracted I looked at the Princess, trying to decipher her expression.

As I watched, I forgot that I was trying to go unseen.

Our eyes met.

Our eyes locked for a moment.

There was no change in her expression and she looked away, ignoring me and turning her full attention back to the two Prince's that were trying to occupy her.

Panic.

Fear.

Surely she cant like one of them.

My hand unconsciously reached into my pocket and gripped onto the velvety square box.

I watched as the Princess leaned her head back and faintly laughed.

The conversation seemed to be seamlessly flowing between the three of them.

I tensed up.

The princess leaned forward provocatively, sticking out her chest as she spoke to them.

I gripped the box harder.

That temptress is out in full force tonight.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from the Princess as I witnessed the comfortable atmosphere between the three.

She didn't seem to notice or care that I was watching.

The Princess leaned toward Prince Tobio and whispered in his ear. His face heated up. She must have used her wiley succubus ways. Speaking her sexy low tones to try and seduce him.

My body instinctively turned towards them but I stopped myself before I could move.

Still, the Princess didn't look toward me at all. She's acting like I'm not here at all.

The Princess pulled her face away from Prince Tobio's ear however, her body moved in closer to him as she pressed herself against his sid and wrapped her delicate fingers around his arm.

I snapped.

'If you'll excuse me.'

I rudely excused myself mid conversation and stormed toward the Princess.

Prince Shoyo and Prince Tobio notice my approach.

I saw Prince Tobio visibly stiffen as I got closer.

I can only imagine what my face looks like right now.

The princess hadn't acknowledged my approach.

I halted beside her and she turned toward me.

'Oh, Prince Hajime, how nice to see you.'

Prince Hajime? Prince? 

The two Prince's seemed to pick up on the strange, tense atmosphere and started to look visibly uncomfortable. 

'I must thank you for inviting Prince Shoyo and Prince Tobio. They have been keeping me most entertained.'

The Princess squeezed Prince Tobio's arm into her chest as she said this.

Prince Tobio physically recoiled from her touch as he was too busy reacting to the torrent of emotion that must have been radiating toward him.

My face may have also had something to do with it.

There was a pause as the princess relaxed herself away from Prince Tobio and turned her attention to me.

'If there is nothing you would like to say Prince Hajime, you may go entertain the other guests. I am occupied right now.' 

A second snap. I could've sworn I heard it.

I grabbed hold of Princess Tooru's arm.

'If you'll excuse us, we have something to discuss.'

I didn't wait for a response as I pulled the Princess with me and left the ballroom.


	17. Chapter 17

I practically dragged the Princess from the ball room and took her to a quiet room that no one else would enter.

It surprised me that she kept up with me and didn't say a word.

I let go of the princess and closed the door behind us.

'So...? What do you want Prince Hajime?'

I turned to the Princess who looked less than impressed with my behaviour.

I'm not surprised.

'Prince Hajime? When did you start calling me Prince?'

The princess sighed, span around and, somehow gracefully, stomped toward an armchair, taking a seat.

She crossed her arms and looked at me with her piercing gaze.

'Well, what do you expect with how you greeted me?'

I couldn't really argue with that but at the same time, I was pissed off and wanted to throw my anger at her.

'Well, what do you expect. You practically threw yourself on me when you were here and then I heard nothing from you!'

'And I heard nothing from you.'

The Princess quite rightly pointed this out, as Akira also did.

We pushed with a long silence.

'Besides, I gave you something to remember me by didn't I? I didn't think I would need to contact you as you would be thinking of me anyway.'

It annoyed me how arrogantly she said this but I also couldn't argue with her statement

She smirked.

'So you were thinking of me, Hajime.'

My cheeks tinted and I was confused. Didn't I drag her in here to give her a piece of my mind? Why am I the one being cornered?

She really pisses me off.

'Its not surprising you occupied my mind, you obviously used your succubus powers of seduction to lure me in like you did all those other men.' 

I spat the words out.

The princess sat back in her chair and sighed.

'Hajime, you need to learn not to listen to the gossip about me. I'm well aware there are plenty of rumours about how many men I have rejected. However, if you really listen to those rumours, it's just a bunch of jealous rich girls who are envious of the fact that men fall at my feet. I can't help that I'm gorgeous.'

She said this with such a straight face it left me incredulous. 

Honestly, who calls themselves gorgeous so seriously!?

Her arrogance both impressed me and pissed me off.

'You may be able to explain away the rumours but I watched how you threw yourself over Tobio.'

'And I knew you were watching. I have no interest in Tobio, he annoys the hell out of me. Such a try hard'

'Then, why?'

I had no reason to distrust the Princess' words. Her personality is one where she wouldn't lie about that.

'I just told you why. I knew you were watching'

We came to another pause and the Princess beckoned me closer. I hesitantly moved closer so I was standing just a few feet away.

'Look, Hajime. You pissed me off. I genuinely want to make things work with you. I like you a lot. But the way you greeted me and brushed me off earlier. You refused to make eye contact with me whenever I tried. I just wanted a little payback.'

She shrugged her shoulders as she listed off her explanation.

'Well, it didn't look like you were messing about.'

'Of course not! If it wasn't realistic then it wouldn't have worked!'

'And what if it backfired? What if I actually wasnt interested in you?'

'Hajime, you heard the rumours, why wouldn't you be into into me?'

Again. She both amazes me and annoys me to hell.

She smirked at me again.

'And you just confirmed that you are into me'

I thought back on what I said.

What if I actually wasnt interested in you

Shit. That does kinda sound like I'm into her.

I mean, I am. But I dont like to admit that I'm attracted to this beautiful, arrogant creature.

'So what if I am? You can choose any Prince you wanted.'

'Too right I can! And I've already chosen you.'

My heart had gradually been feeling lighter as our conversation had progressed. 

Right now it was practically singing.

My hand reached into my pocket and tentatively held onto the box that had started to feel so familiar.

'So....you would be happy to marry me?'

'Honestly, at this point, I'm starting to rethink it if you're going to keep asking stupid questions.'

She smiled gently as she spoke and insulted me.

I felt a mild annoyance at the insult but my feelings of elation overwrote those emotions.

'Then.....I suppose I should give you this...' 

I shyly pulled the box out of my pocket and closed the distance between us.

'I've been waiting for this all night. Haven't you heard its rude to make a Princess wait.'

Princess Tooru couldn't hide her beaming smile as I got down on one knee and opened the box.

'Arent you going to ask properly?'

'Just take the goddamn ring, Tooru'

'Just Tooru now, is it? Acting awfully familiar all of a sudden, Hajime.'

She joked as she took the box out of my hands and inspected the ring.

'This is a really pretty ring'

She murmered in admiration.

'Here.'

I roughly took the box out of her hands again, removed the ring from the box and reached out for her hand.

'It was my mother's ring'

I felt a warm sensation where we touched and I gently slid the ring onto her finger.

She pulled her hand away and continued to inspect the ring.

I tentatively reached out for her other hand and interlaced our fingers.

'Has this really happened? It's not quite how I envisioned I would get engaged...'

I thought out loud.

Tooru squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

'Let's go! I want to go show off this ring!'

She jumped to her feet and dragged me with her.

I pulled gently on her hand before she reached the door.

I was still bothered by earlier.

'You're sure you are happy with me? You dont want Tobio?'

'God no! I'd kill him before we even reached the wedding!'

She turned her nose up in disgust as she responded.

'Besides, I'm pretty sure Tobio and Shoyo are a little more suited to each other. Now let's go!'

Before I could question what she meant, she marched me from the room and back to the ball.


	18. Chapter 18

We left the room hand in hand and headed back to the ballroom, the princess leading the way.

I tugged gently on Tooru's hand before we entered and she came to a stop.

'Are you really, really sure?'

I had to check. 

I couldn't quite understand the emotions working their way around my body.

I still don't quite understand why I find this woman so appealing.

Or why I'm so ridiculously happy right now.

Or why I'm still so nervous and hesitant.

I mean, this is all for the benefit of our countries, right?

It's not because she actually has feelings for me.

'Hajime.'

Tooru turned to face me and stared directly into my eyes.

She took hold of my other hand as we faced each other.

'I'm not quite sure how to make this any clearer.... I was attracted to you...physically....when I first saw you. As we spent those days together, I got to know you better and was attracted to more than just your face.'

Tooru dropped my hands and stepped closer to me, cupping my cheeks in her warm hands.

She placed her forehead on mine and spoke gently to me.

'Hmmm....its difficult....'

She kept eye contact with me as she tried to get her words out.

I think this is the first time I've seen her put so much thought into something. 

It's utterly adorable.

And it's all for my sake.

My heart was pounding and I was starting to feel dizzy. My brain overheating.

Tooru smiled and softened her gaze.

'I think....even though we have only known each other a short time, I think I'm in love with you.'

My heart skipped as she closed the inch that was between us and kissed me.

It was a slow, gentle kiss that made my head spin even more than it already was.

We reluctantly broke apart and looked at each other.

'Well, I suppose we had better head back in....'

I hesitantly broke the comfortable atmosphere surrounding us.

I took Tooru's delicate hand and interlaced her dainty fingers with my own.

I looked at her once again and she nodded in reassurance.

I stood up straight, took a deep breath and we headed back into the ball room. Hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

As we entered the ballroom I felt suspicious.

Is everyone looking at us?

I feel like people are whispering a bit too much....

I know we're holding hands but......didn't everyone notice a bit too quickly?

I must have tensed up as Tooru squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly.

'Ahem'

I heard a quiet cough from in the shadows and could just make out Akira hiding there. I headed over in his direction, pulling the princess with me.

'Akira? What's going on? It feels like everyone is staring at us'

'Well, sir. It seems you gave one of the guests quite a display out in the hallway a moment ago.'

I heard a stifled giggle behind me from Tooru as the cogs whirled up in July mind trying to process what Akira meant.

As the realisation dawned on me, my cheeks heated up.

Oh God.

I didn't even think that there might be other guests in the hallway.

'Did they.....overhear?'

I tentatively questioned what Akira knew.

'Hmmmm, I would say it was more like they saw'

Oh God.

I dont know what would have been worse.....if they had overheard our conversation or that they had seen our embrace.

My free hand instinctively rose to cover my face in embarrassment.

'I'm pretty sure they heard as well'

Another stifled giggle from the princess behind me.

Well, now I dont have to worry about what's worse as apparently they saw and heard what happened.

'Uuurrgh'

I groaned quietly.

'I like you....Akira, was it?'

I heard the princess pipe up from behind me and felt a sharp sensation inside as I heard her say those words...jealousy? 

'Yes, my lady.'

Akira bowed deeply to the princess.

'Thanks for informing us. Hajime...'

Tooru turned her attention back to me.

'Isn't it a good thing that we were noticed? It saves us the trouble of having to tell everyone the situation.'

The princess shrugged off the situation easily.

I couldn't as easily shake off the foreboding feeling that was hiding in the pit of my stomach.

I sighed, giving up, knowing there was nothing I could do to change what had been witnessed.

It was immediately as I relaxed that the reason for my foreboding feelings turned up.

'Hajime, my son!'

Oh no.

Ground. Please swallow me up.

'Father.'

He totally knows.

I greeted my father with just one word, nervous and uncomfortable. I dont really want to have this conversation right now.

Tooru picked up on my reluctance and stepped in. 

My saviour. My angel.

'Father! Or am I being too bold?'

Tooru fluttered her eyelashes at the king as she greeted him.

God damn flirt.

With my own father.

She squeezed my hand and couldn't quite cover up her smirk quick enough.

She's doing this on purpose.

'Oh Tooru, my dear. Of course you may call me father. I accepted you into the family as soon as you entered the castle.'

Torru laughed and gently waved her hand at him, pretending to be bashful.

'Tooru, you are soon to be my daughter, no need to be shy!'

Shy my ass.

She's too good at playing people.

Will someone please tell me why I'm in love with this woman.

'Hajime, you have done well, Tooru is too good for you.'

'Oh, father...'

Tooru brushed off his comment as she leaned against me placing on hand on my chest and one on my lower back.

'Hajime has been too good to me.'

As she said this, her hand on my lower back seemed to want to go exploring.

What is she doing...my father is right in front if us.

My father noticed nothing.

'He has shown me nothing but kindness.'

I flinched slightly as I felt her hand slip into the back of my trousers.

What the hell is she up to. 

'You are too kind to my son.'

'Oh, not at all!'

I jumped slightly as she squeezed my ass as she said this.

'Hajime, are you okay?'

My father looked at me concerned.

'I-I'm fine'

I tried to shrug it off as Tooru continued to amuse herself.

'Are you sure, dear? Your cheeks are a bit flushed.'

This time it was Tooru speaking, she hadn't quite covered up the amusement in her tone as she spoke, though my father seemed completely oblivious.

'I-----I think I might need a sit down....'

I very quickly gave in and surrendered as my voice went shrill as Tooru's fingers went somewhere I was not prepared to have them!

I went weak at the knees.

She quickly removed her hand from my trousers and returned it to my back as my father looked over me concerned.

'Father, it's fine, I'll take him to rest at a table and he should be fine shortly.'

Tooru, waved away my worried father.

His expression instantly changed to one of joy.

'Oh, how lucky my son is to have such a caring fianceè.'

Tooru played on a sugary sweet smile I return.

Oh if only he knew what a terror this woman is.


	20. Chapter 20

'Ahem'

As my father left us we heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

Shit.

I forgot Akira was still there.

'Oh, Akira, I forgot you were there!'

The princess was so blase about the situation.

Akira didn't seem at all phased either.

'Dont worry about me princess. I was just enjoying the show.'

Akira and Tooru exchanged an understanding look. It was as if they suddenly understood each others goals of teasing me and had struck up a camaraderie.

What the hell am I getting myself in to?

After their little exchange we headed over to a small table at the side of the room so I could recover from the onslaught I had just suffered.

The rest of the evening continued on fairly smoothly. Various guests made their way to us to offer their congratulations. 

It seems, if they heardnt heard about our tryst in the hallway, my father was proudly announcing our engagement to everyone.

There were a few times throughout the night I nearly had a heart attack. Tooru's teasing was out in full force. But other than that, we made it through the evening successfully. 

As the last of the guests left, we said our goodbyes and collapsed onto a nearby sofa.

Tooru cuddled up to me and closed her eyes.

I absentmindedly stroked her soft hair.

'Hmmmm, Hajime...'

Tooru hummed my name contentedly. 

I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing her say my name.

'Mmmm?'

I hummed back, too tired to bother with words.

'......nothing.'

She apparently changed her mind about what she wanted to tell me.

'Mmm' 

I made a noise back at her in response.

'Hajime....'

She spoke again

'I heard from Akira that we were supposed to spend the night together...'

My body froze.

I forgot about that.

A certain part of my body woke up while the rest of me tensed out of nervousness and excitement.

'I'm sorry, Hajime. I told you before, I wont do anything before our wedding night.'

My body relaxed with both relief and disappointment.

'I'm sorry Hajime.'

I could hear the desperation in her voice.

'I really want to, but I can't. '

'It's okay, Tooru. I can wait. We'll just have to make sure the wedding happens soon.'

I soothed her.

'Mmmmm'

Her I couldn't quite make out her response but it didn't exactly sound convincing.

Oh well, she's probably just tired.

We stayed on the sofa for a while longer, the princess leaning against me whilst I stroked her hair.

Her breathing deepened and her head became heavy.

'Tooru?'

I whispered gently.

She was fast asleep.

And extremely cute and innocent.

I carefully peeled myself away from both her and the sofa and lifted her in both arms.

I carried her like the princess she is to the room that had been set up for her.

Her attendants were waiting and helped me navigate my way to the bed where I gently placed the princess down.

My gaze hovered over the two male attendants she had brought with her.

I dont like the idea of leaving her here with two men who would be readying her for sleep.

I sighed and leant back down beside the princess.

Theres nothing I can do about it for now other than trust her and them.

I picked up a strand of her long locks in my hand and gently kissed her hair.

Leaning in, closer to her ear I whispered the words I had yet to tell her.

'Goodnight Tooru, I love you.'

I kissed her pale cheek and left the room making a mental note to hire a couple of female attendants. 


	21. Chapter 21

I woke feeling extremely heavy.

I didn't drink that much last night, I shouldn't have a bad hangover.

I tried to move but couldn't.

'Uuurrgh'

I groaned out loud and heard a stifled giggle.

I peeled my eyes open and came face to face with an angel.

'Oh, it's you. I thought I was dying.'

'That's no way way to talk to your future wife.'

Tooru lay on top of me, pouting through her smile.

'Get off. You're heavy.'

I complained at her as I wrapped my arms around her and locked her in place.

'I definitely can't move now! C'mon, get up. We have lots to do to organise the wedding.'

'Mmmmm'

I mumbled in response.

'Just 5 more minutes.'

I pleaded whilst closing my eyes.

'.....fine'

Tooru gave in easily and wrapped her arms around me.

After lying in heaven for a while I felt something soft, gently poking my cheek.

'Ppssssstttt Hajime'

I want this voice to wake me up every morning.

'Hhmmmm?'

I opened my eyes to see Tooru staring at me and poking me in the cheek.

'Get up'

'No'

I closed my eyes again.

More cheek poking.

'Get up, Hajime!'

'No!'

I loosened my grip from around the princess and tried to pull the covers over my head. Unfortunately they wouldn't budge under Tooru's weight.

'Hajime!'

This time she pinched my cheek hard.

'Ow!'

Time for some payback.

I pulled hard on the covers and forced myself to turn over, throwing Tooru from on top of me.

She disappeared.

'Oooowwwww'

I sat up and peeked over the side of the bed to see her sprawled flat on the floor.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry.'

My initial reaction was to be mortified. I only meant to push her off me, I didn't mean to make her fly off the bed.

Tooru glared at me.

'You bastard'

I replayed the situation in my head, seeing Tooru fly backwards, the surprise on her face and then she suddenly disappeared with a thump.

I tried to stifle the laugh that was trying to escape but i kept seeing the replay in my head and all of a sudden I started laughing uncontrollably.

Tooru watched me from the floor and she couldn't help but join in.

I extended my hand to her to help her up. She took hold and I pulled her into my arms, falling backwards on the bed.

Still giggling to ourselves, Tooru wiped away the tears that had dropped from my eyes from laughing too hard.

I quickly took the opportunity to kiss her gently on the lips.

'I suppose it's time to get ready.'


	22. Chapter 22

I let go of Tooru and rolled out of bed.

'Now that's a sight I could used to every morning.'

Tooru lay on the bed watching me as I walked over to my dressing room in just my boxers.

I disappeared into the smaller room to get changed.

'Aaaawww, no fair!'

Tooru complained.

'You'll just have to wait until our wedding night'

I teased back.

I quickly got changed and headed back into my bedroom to collect Tooru.

'Come on then. Apparently we have a lot to do.'

I offered out my hand to help her up from my bed.

'We do!'

Tooru's face lit up. 

A strong surge of emotion ran through me.

I will do whatever I can to keep that smile on her face.

I pulled Tooru off the bed and placed our fingers together as we left my room and headed to wherever the attendants told me my father was dining.

We greeted my father and joined him at the table for breakfast.

'So!'

My father beamed at both of us.

'It seems there is a wedding to plan!'

'Yes! I'm so excited, I hope we can plan it for as quickly as possible.'

I left Tooru to deal with the wedding talk with my father.

I was less interested in the wedding and more interested in..... well, let's just say it will be a long day....and night.

We ate breakfast together peacefully.

As we excused ourselves my father asked for a moment of my time.

I arranged to meet Tooru in the main garden and then turned back to my father.

He waited until Tooru had left and the door was closed before speaking.

'Hajime, my boy, my son. Congratulations! I'm so happy that you have agreed to marry the princess. And you two get along so well, its a win win situation!'

My father proudly smiled at me.

'However, I heard you stayed in separate rooms last night? There's nothing I should be worried about is there?'

It is unbelievably embarrassing for my father to be so interested and involved in my sex life. 

Parents should be banned from questioning their children about these things!

'Its all fine father. She seems to be big on tradition and doesnt want to share a bed until the night of the wedding.'

I tried to ease my fathers concerns.

This really isn't a conversation I want to be having.

My father nodded in understanding.

'Hmmmm, I see. Your mother was the same, in fact. So shy before the wedding but after the ceremony was over..... well, she was a completely different woman.'

Well doesn't this conversation just keep getting better and better.

'If that's all, father....'

I tried my best to escape.

'Yes, yes. You two lovebirds need to use all your time to get this wedding together. Based on the situation, I think having the wedding in two weeks time should be enough for the preparations.'

Two weeks!?

'Yes, father.'

I was a bundle of nerves and excitement as I was dismissed from the room and headed off to find Tooru.

Two weeks.

That's not enough time to plan everything.

We've known each other for less than a month.

But two weeks....

I have to wait that long before I can touch her?

I'm not sure I can hold out that long.... especially if she keeps teasing me like she does.

If she keeps coming to wake me up every morning.....

And keeps lying on top of me....

And looking at me....

Gah, she doesn't even need to do anything to make me want her.

I will have to learn to restrain myself!

These thoughts whirled through my mind as I headed to the garden in search of Tooru.

When I spotted her, sitting on a bench under a cherry tree, a smile instinctively grew on my face.

As I neared her, she lifted her head and smiled in return.

'Everything ok with your father?'

She asked inquisitively. 

'Yeah, it's fine...'

I proceeded to explain the wedding situation. I omitted the parts about sex life. I dont want to live through that conversation again.

'Wow.....2 weeks.'

Tooru leaned back on the bench and looked, blankly, into the blue sky.

I watched her in concern.

2 weeks is too soon isn't it, I prepared myself for disappointment. 

'Couldnt we have arranged it for any sooner?'

I looked at her incredulously. 

'So, two weeks is fine?'

She looked at me.

'What, didn't you just hear me?'

I hugged her close to me.

'Oh, I'm so happy! I wasnt sure if two weeks would be two soon, we've known each other less than a month.'

'Well, I feel like I've known you for so much longer. My father has also said that we are to be married as soon as possible.'

I pulled back and held Tooru at arm's length. 

'When did you have time to contact your father about the engagement, there's no way you would have been able to get a messenger there and back through the night?'

'Well, of course I told him when I saw him the other day. I knew things would move quickly so I organised everything my end before I came here.'

Tooru is forever surprising me.

'And what if I hadn't proposed last night?'

Her wicked grin made an appearance.

'I knew you weren't stupid enough not to propose.'

I just started at Tooru in shock.

'Anyway, Hajime. We have a lot to plan, let's get started!'

Tooru stood up and started to briskly walk back toward the palace.

'Hurry it up Hajime, I dont have all day!'

I sighed, peeled myself off the bench and jogged over to where she was waiting for me.

As soon as I reached her, she reached up with one hand and quickly pulled my face to hers, starting a deep, passionate kiss.

I curled my hands around her waist and she cheekily used her free hand to pull me closer.

Pressing her slender figure against my body started a reaction I really didn't need right now.

There's no way she wouldn't have noticed how excited she's got me.

She suddenly pulled away as quickly as she'd pulled me in.

Her wicked, teasing grin making yet another appearance as tlshe looked down.

She triumphantly smiled at me, span around and continued walking toward the castle.

'Come along, Hajime, we have stuff to do.'

I looked down at the uncomfortable reaction she had caused and was just so confused and exasperated.

How am I going to last two weeks?

God, this woman will be the death of me.


	23. Chapter 23

The next two weeks both flew by and dragged endlessly.

We were so busy, sending invitations, trying on outfits....the cake tasting wasn't so bad though.

We received small mountains if letters each day from other royalty, aristocrats, even well wishes from the inhabitants of our kingdoms.

Well, that's not too much of a surprise as there will be celebrations happening throughout both kingdoms, rejoicing our union and the treaty being signed.

Every day was laborious.

At least I had Tooru with me, she was what kept me going each day.

Although she was definitely close to giving me a heart attack.

Every day, she woke me up in the morning. And she started her relentless teasing immediately. 

From morning to night she would tease me with lingering, touched, passionate kisses and misleading comments.

Every night, she would go back to her own room regardless of how much I told her I needed her.

I honestly couldnt tell if she was enjoying herself and the situations she was putting me in or if she was finding it just as difficult as I was.

There were a few occasions I thought I was close to breaking her but one of her attendants would always arrive at the most inconvenient of times and that seemed to reinforce her resolve.

It was during this two weeks I suggested we replace her attendants whilst we were taking a short break, enjoying afternoon tea.

'Tooru, we'll need to look at hiring you some new attendants soon.'

'Why?'

Tooru replied in surprise.

'Well, won't your attendants be going back to your kingdom after we're married?'

'No, they're my personal attendants. They come with me. My father has already instructed that they are to stay with me.'

This matter of fact response blew away any chance I had of broaching this subject in a roundabout way.

I'll have to approach this delicately.

'I was thinking, a new home, new attendants might be nice for a new start. Especially considering your circumstances.'

Tooru's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in suspicion.

'What are you getting at Hajime?'

I was struggling with my words and gave up trying to be evasive.

'Aaggh, I just don't like that you have male attendants. You're an attractive woman!'

Tooru's face relaxed and I thought I caught sight of an uncomfortable look on her features before she returned to her usual expression.

I must have been imagining it.

'Hajime, Takahiro and Issei, my attendants, have been with me for years, ever since I was little. I dont see them as anything more than friends and, to let you in on a little secret...'

Tooru beckoned me closer before continuing. 

'They're more interested in each other than they are in me.'

She winked as she whispered this to me.

I was somewhat relieved but I still wasnt entirely comfortable with it.

Oh well, I know what Tooru is like and there's no way I'm changing her mind at this point.

Maybe I'll work on it after the wedding.

A sudden thought then popped into my head. Something that had been niggling away at me for a while.

'Tooru, I've been thinking about this for a while, but I've never met your father. He hasn't escorted you any time you have visited.'

'My father is an elusive man. I cant say I care much for him and vice versa.'

The way she said this struck me as odd. It wasn't unusual for children of high standing adults to not have much to do with their parents however, there is never any bad feelings between them.

Tooru picked up on my inquisitive vibe.

'We just see things differently and have had a few disagreements.'

'Then why are you following your fathers orders by agreeing to this marriage?'

I couldn't help but ask even if the response may not be in my favour.

'It was in my favour to wed and get out of that castle as soon as possible. Besides, I would have rejected the marriage if I didn't like the man I was set up with, I've done it before and that didn't exactly help the relationship between us.'

Tooru continued to explain the relationship wasn't exactly great but she never delve any further than that and seemed reluctant to tell me any more.

As curious as I was, I knew I wasnt getting any further information out of her.

I want to know everything about her, her family, her likes and dislikes, her secrets. 

Well, I'll have plenty of time to find out everything about her in the future. 

There were no other incidents in the run up to the wedding and, before I knew it, the eve of the wedding was upon us.


	24. Chapter 24

The day before the wedding and my nerves were shot.

I was also tired as hell.

'Are you okay Hajime? You look tired.'

Tooru peered at me.

'Yeah, I'm fine'

I smiled as I grabbed hold of her and pulled her close, nuzzling my cheek into her neck, thought had to lift my head a little. 

Goddamn height difference.

Things had calmed down somewhat and we found ourselves with some rare peace and quiet before guests were due to start arriving.

We had found ourselves alone in one of the parlours and I was quick to take advantage and increase our intimacy.

I took a deep breath.

God, she smelled good.

'Hajime, the wedding is tomorrow.'

'Mmm, so it won't hurt if we start a little early.'

I held her a little tight and let my hands drop a lower than her waist.

'Hajime.'

Tooru warned me whilst stopping my hands venturing any further.

'One more night isn't going to hurt you, Hajime.'

'One night won't hurt you either.'

Tooru chuckled.

'You're getting better, but you're going to have try harder, Hajime.'

I smiled into her shoulder.

The first week after our engagement was extremely difficult for me. Tooru kept teasing me and I was finding it difficult to control myself and hold back.

But, at some point at the end of the first week, something inside me seemed to snap.

I wasn't going to let her toy with me and call the shots anymore.

It was a shock to her system when she tried teasing me and it backfired.

At first, I just stopped reacting to her.

She would try touching me in a certain way or saying suggestive things and I would ignore it. 

It took a lot of brain power to stop the physical reaction she was looking for.

I could tell she was getting quite vexed and I was enjoying every minute of it.

It was then I had the idea of pushing it further and, whenever she did or said anything, I would react in the complete opposite way than I had before.

Instead of pulling away, blushing or being struck speechless, I would retaliate in the same manner that she had started. I would follow up with my own suggestive comment or an unexpected caress or forceful hold.

To say she was flustered would be an understatement. 

I loved her reactions and learnt exactly why she had enjoyed teasing me so much all along.

I started initiating the teasing myself, excited in anticipation of her reaction. However, it didn't take her long to adjust to this new side of my personality and our days became a game of who could mess with the other the most.

I think we were on equal ground and on most occasions we would come to an impasse.

Very much like in this situation we currently found ourselves in.

I sighed and pulled away from her.

Only one more night.

I can do this.

*knock knock*

Our attention was drawn to the parlour door.

Akira poked his head.

'My apologies for interrupting you.'

'You didn't interrupt anything.'

I made the light jab towards Tooru and smiled slightly as she hit me playfully on the shoulder.

Akira stayed as emotionless as ever in front of us.

'Princess, it seems your father, the King has arrived'

I felt the atmosphere in the room change immediately.

'He's actually decided to turn up then.'

You could feel the disdain dripping from her tongue.

I instinctively held her hand in my own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tooru gave me a stiff smile in return.

'I suppose we had better go greet the old bastard.'

I had no response. I mean, what could I say?

'He is currently with Prince Hajime's father in the grand hall.'

Akira directed us and lead us to the hall.

I kept glancing at Tooru to see a scowl permanently tattooed on her face however, she would quickly show me a dazzling smile whenever she noticed me looking.

Of course, it didn't take long for us to reach our destination and I couldn't help my intrigue and nerves building up.

Tooru sighed and smiled sadly.

'Let's get this over with'

She said more to herself and indicated for the attendants to open the large doors for us.

Just what sort of man is Tooru's father?


	25. Chapter 25

We entered the large room to see my father talking a tall, handsome man dressed in regal clothing.

As we walked closer, Tooru's hand squeezed mine tighter.

We came to a stop next to them and they turned to face us.

Here was another goddamn giant.

It surprised me just how similar they were. Tooru's father was just a touch taller than her and they had the same eyes and hair colour.

'Father!'

Tooru let go of my hand and fell into a deep curtsey as she greeted her father.

I followed her lead and lowered myself into a deep bow.

'Sir, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance'

I formally greeted him.

I felt like he was watching my every move, judging me.

I was starting to sweat.

'My friend, you have raised quite the boy here.'

Tooru's father spoke to my father as if they were old friends. As far as I knew they barely knew each other and only engaged in political discussion.

'Thankyou! I am quite proud of him. But you have also raised a fine daughter with Tooru!'

The gentleman appraised Tooru with cold eyes.

'Hmph. Yes, well. Tooru is certainly a special case.'

Was it just me or did he say those words with malice?

I wasnt the only one who noticed as I felt Tooru stiffen next to me.

My father, apparently, was none the wiser and he continued his conversation with the other king.

The conversation quickly turned to one of politics and I zoned out, not really interested.

'Hajime!'

I snapped out of my daze.

My father called my named.

'I trust you will be able to show our honoured guest to his room?'

I nodded in response.

'Of course, sir'

I called one of the attendants over to advise me what room he was staying in.

'Tooru, I assume you know your way around this castle by now. You will show me to my room.'

It was more of a command than a request but Tooru agreed to her father's demands.

'I'll come find you later.'

She spoke quietly to me as our fathers said their short goodbyes. 

I exited the room with Tooru and her father and left in the opposite direction.

It seemed the king had something he wanted to discuss with his daughter.

It was a couple of hours later whilst I relaxed in my room when Tooru reappeared.

The door to my quarters was thrown open with a bang and Tooru ran in.

I immediately stood up and caught her in my arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Her attendants weren't far behind her and I held up a hand to stop them from coming too close.

They looked extremely anxious but stayed back as I instructed, watching us from afar.

'Shhhhh, Tooru.'

I stroked her hair and held her close as I tried to calm her.

'Hajime!'

She hiccups my name through her tears.

'Hajime, I need *hic* you *hic* to call off the wedding!'


	26. Chapter 26

'What?!'

Call off the wedding?

But its tomorrow!?

I tried to calm Tooru down, stroking her hair and swaying us from side to side.

I kept glancing in the direction of her two attendants who were shuffling their feet looking very uncomfortable.

Tooru managed to stop crying after a while.

'You ready to talk?'

She nodded into my shoulder and I loosened my grip from around her allowing her to pull back and face me.

'What happened to your face!?'

I reached out to touch the red mark covering her left cheek, she beat me to it and quickly covered it with a shaking hand.

She looked over to her attendants who took that as permission to approach.

As she turned away from me she spoke.

'This is what happens when I try to defy my father.'

Her attendants seemed used to this as they pulled out some concealer and set to work covering up the bright red mark.

I was left speechless.

I understand parents discipline their children in different ways but that mark was definitely more than just a parent scolding their child.

Tooru quickly pulled herself together and acted as if nothing had happened.

'Anyway, Hajime, I need you to call off the wedding.'

She said this in such a nonchalant fashion, it was difficult to understand what she was saying.

'What!? Call off the wedding? Why?'

'Because. It is in your best interests not to marry me.'

'And who decided that?'

'I did. Cant you just listen to me and do as I say?'

She seemed exasperated but I was just as exasperated as she was.

'No! It makes no sense!'

'It doesn't need to make sense, just call off the wedding!'

This..... discussion, if you could call it that, continued on for a while, as stubborn as we both were, until I had had enough.

'Look, Tooru. I have no idea what has happened and it seems that you sure as hell aren't going to tell me....'

I paused to allow her time to explain if she wished. She looked away from me, eyebrows furrowed. So I continued.

'I have no idea what's going on and, unless you give me a good reason, I am not calling off this wedding!'

I paused again, giving her chance to speak. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something.

'There you have it. I have no intention off calling off the wedding. If you want to cancel it, then you have to be the one to do it.'

Tooru's eyebrows furrowed once more.

I put my hand to the cheek that was once red and gently stroked it.

She looked at me and the anguish in her eyes was clear.

I spoke to her gently.

'I dont know what's going on with you Tooru, but whatever it is we will face it together. I'll always be on your side.'

'If you were on my side then you would cancel the wedding.'

'Tooru...'

I warned her.

She pouted and turned away from me.

'You're making a massive mistake Hajime, I cant be held accountable for my actions. I'm tired. I'm going to bed.'

And with that, she left the room and returned to her room early.

The whole situation left a bitter taste in my mouth but I had to continue with the evening as if nothing had happened.

I went for dinner in the banquet hall with my father and Tooru's father and pretended everything was okay.

I was suspicious the entire time and kept an eye on the other king, he seemed to be doing the same as he asked if I had heard from Tooru.

'Tooru is not joining us this evening?'

'She is not, unfortunately she seems to have taken ill.'

'Oh my, I hope she is okay. It would be terrible if she was too ill to go ahead with the wedding, you two have been so excited for this these past two weeks.'

My father expressed true concern, Tooru's father on the other hand....

'Don't mind Tooru, just a little attention seeking. I promise Tooru will definitely by fine in time for the wedding.'

His words riled me up but I convinced myself to stay calm.

My father is a complete idiot when it comes to things like this and he continued as normal.

'Ah, the joys of having a daughter! I've heard they enjoy a little drama.'

My father chortled away. Sometimes his idiots lack of awareness can come in use as he kept the conversation flowing for the rest of the evening until I could escape.

I hastily left the room as soon as I was pardoned and made my way to Tooru's room.

Upon knocking I was faced by one of her attendants.

'The princess is sleeping.'

'Let me in to at least say goodnight to her then.'

'I'm afraid I cannot do that.'

'Excuse me? I'm her future husband!'

'Princess Tooru's orders, sir'

'This is my castle!'

'Actually it is the king's castle.'

The attendant tried to shut the door but I quickly put my foot in the way.

I was laid out flat in an instant

'Ow! Fuck!'

The attendant looked at me in surprise and worry as I lay on the floor, rolling around holding my foot.

Damn, I forgot how heavy these doors are.

'Ppffffft...'

I stopped rolling around as I saw Tooru peeking her head around the door trying not to laugh at me.

'You are an idiot.'

She couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed as she insulted me.

'You're more of an idiot.'

I retaliated as Tooru reached her hand to help me up.

'Mmm, I think I must be.'

I cocked my head to one side, wondering what she meant as she pulled me up.

'Hajime, I'm giving you one last warning. You should not marry me.'

'I tol-'

Tooru raised one finger to my lips to stop me.

'And I know what your response will be.'

She smiled sadly.

'Tooru, everything will be okay. Trust me.'

I held her hands as I pleaded with her.

'I must be a fool.'

I lifted one of my hands, still holding hers, to wipe the tears that had started to silently fall.

'We'll be fools together then.'

I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

I stayed with her for a while longer as she returned to her bed.

I sat with her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Once I was sure she was in a deep slumber, I made my way to my own quarters.

I couldn't help but wonder what had made such an impact on Tooru's emotional state.

Surely it can't be that bad, right?


	27. Chapter 27

This was one morning that I had no issues waking myself up.

I'm getting married today.

It sounds terrifying.

It was also the first morning in a while where Tooru hadn't appeared to wake me up.

It had become my morning ritual and I missed it. I missed her.

But, it is only for a few hours and I'll be meeting her at the alter.

It still sounds terrifying.

As I rolled out of bed, the events from the precious evening played out in my mind.

Tooru was practically begging me not to marry her yesterday.

A sense of uneasiness settled in my stomach. I dont think this feeling will disappear until the day is over.

I tried to distract myself by starting to get ready.

*click*

I heard the door open behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Yutaro and Akira.

'Sir, we are here to help you get ready.'

Akira explained as Yutaro started frantically panicking around me.

Looks like I wont have time to stress this morning with the annoyance of Yutaro hovering around me.

The morning flew by as Yutaro ran around in circles, I kept batting him about and Akira watched in in utter amusement.

At last I was ready to head out and start greeting guests as they arrived.

Yutaro ran off ahead of us and left me alone with Akira.

'So? How do I look?'

I asked Akira nervously.

'You look like you.'

...what does that even mean....?

I took it as a compliment as Akira offered a rare genuine smile.

'Sir, it has truly been an honour serving you all these years and watching you grow. I'm truly greatful that you have found your own happiness.'

I sont think I have ever seen or heard such emotion from Akira in all the years I have known him.

'Dont start getting emotional on me Akira! I'm only getting married, it's not like much will change around the castle.'

I waved Akira away, too bashful to accept his words outright. But I knew he would understand.

We shared one last look and he escorted me to the entrance of the castle where I would be greeting the guests.

There were still a few hours until the ceremony and yet the large, open entrance to the castle was already packed.

'Good luck, sir.'

Akira wished me well as he left me to do my rounds.

Everyone started whispering as they noticed my arrival.

'Gosh, doesn't prince Hajime look wonderful?!'

'He's so handsome!'

'I wish it was me!'

I ignored the boring whispers of the girls as I passed and greeted the adults in the room.

I spotted Prince Tobio in a far corner and decided to make my way over, knowing how much of a recluse he can be he is probably agonising over the amount of people around him.

As I grew nearer I could see him beaming and laughing.

That's a new one, I dont think I've ever seen him like that.

It was then that I noticed the shorter, orange fluff of hair next to him.

Prince Tobio and Prince Shoyo seem to be getting along great. Tooru's words echoed through my mind. They certainly do seem quite interested in each other.

I headed toward them anyway and made small talk before moving kn to the next guests.

I whiled away the next couple of hours like that until I was called away.

It's nearly time.

There were a few questions I had to answer for the official that was conducting our ceremony and i was then whisked away to the chapel room within the castle where the guests were starting to take their seats.

I think I'm even more nervous and afraid now than I was when I was proposing.

I stood at the front of the chapel with my back to the room. I looked over my shoulder a few times and saw the happy face of my father, the stern look of Tooru's father and the lack of any sort of look of Akira.

The nerves started building into a crescendo.

As I stood at the alter for what seemed like hours, I started to get cold feet.

After yesterday's shenanigans I also questioned if Tooru would even turn up at all.

Just as I was getting ready to bolt for the door, someone loudly cleared their throat and the organ started playing.

Everyone hushed and the room was silent save from the wedding march echoing loudly in the large room.

I started straight ahead of me, trying to calm myself.

Is this really happening?

Am I really getting married?

I pinched myself to ensure I wasnt stuck in a dream....or nightmare depending on how you view it.

I was quickly brought crashing down to Earth as I heard the wooden double doors guarding the entrance, slowly creak open.

I kept my eyes glued ahead, scared to look behind me.

I heard the gasps of all the guests.

Is that good?

Is it bad?

Is it an attendant come to tell me Tooru has decided against the marriage after all?

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I need to know exactly what is going on.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what ever was awaiting behind me and I turned around.


	28. Chapter 28

I now understood everyone's reactions.

Tooru looked stunning.

She looked great every day but today.....

Natural makeup, long brunette curls pinned back and a gorgeous white dress that hugged her figure in all the right places.

I could feel my cheeks turning red and my jaw dropped.

Our eyes locked and Tooru Tooru smiled, shyly.

And just like that, all of my fears and nerves washed away.

She joined me at the alter and I felt it was only natural to take her hand.

'You look....'

I couldn't find the right words to say.

Tooru smirked with her reply.

'You dont look so bad yourself.'

We shared a smile. 

*ahem*

The official cleared his throat again and popped our little bubble.

'Well then, let's get started shall we?'

  
The ceremony was all over in a flash and it was on to the after party.

A grand soiree in the largest of our halls.

There were entertainers dotted around the room, live music being played from the stage and waiters strategically worming their way around the hall, champagne flutes and canapes in hand.

Tooru and I were kept busy, helping to entertain the guests, accepting everyone's congratulations, generally just hosting the whole thing.

There were celebrations happening inside and outside the castle as we also had to be escorted to the castle boundaries and see the townspeople. 

There was music, dancing, singing and townspeople falling all over each other as they tried to get near us.

Thank God there were guards with us.

As the day wore on and the sun set, the partying never ended.

My father had gotten quite drunk and Tooru's father had excused himself from the whole thing just a couple of hours after the ceremony.

Urgent business, apparently.

He didn't even come tell us himself, he sent a servant!

My opinion of him was already pretty low but he certainly wasnt doing himself any favours.

Oh well, at least my father managed to sort the treaty before he left. Now we know we have a powerful ally if anything happens.

Not that we are expecting anything anyway.

My father was also at least sober when he signed the treaty.

Right now....well....he's a typical drunk old man. Stuck halfway between sobbing that his little boy has grown up and making inappropriate comments about how Tooru and I will be making him an heir tonight.

I made sure we stayed far away from any of his conversation.

Though I couldn't help but feel excited about making an heir aswell....though I was more excited about the process rather than the result...

Tooru's appearance didn't help matters. She looked absolutely amazing.

The right amount of modesty yet still sexy.

I honestly dont know how she does it.

Even though were stuck to each other like glue the whole day, we never had any time to ourselves.

As the night gradually came to an end in the early hours of the morning, we said our good byes to the final guests and were finally left alone.

My father had already been carried to bed as he made a fool of himself passing out in a fountain. What sort of king does that!?

I looked over to Tooru as the cleaners busied themselves around us, tidying up the aftermath.

She looked tired.

'Time for bed?'

I asked as I took her hand.

She just smiled and nodded in response.

I led her to my room, my heart beat racing as my mood grew in anticipation for what was to come.

It would be the first time we slept together in my bed, of course I would be nervous and excited.

My palms were getting sweaty and I felt embarrassed as we walked together in silence.

As we entered my room, Tooru headed over to the room that had been transformed into her walk in wardrobe whilst the ceremony took place. Her two attendants followed her in as she would need help to remove the heavy dress.

I quickly threw off my clothes and jumped into bed wearing just my boxers, hiding under the sheets.

I was strangely self conscious thinking about what would happen next.

After about 10 minutes of anxiously waiting, the attendants emerged from the wardrobe and swiftly left the room.

Tooru poked her head out not long after and asked me turn off the lamps, to which I obliged.

I heard her scamper across the room and could vaguely see her silhouette as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She clambered into bed and lay facing her back to me with a small amount of distance between us.

It was uncomfortably silent.

*snore*

Tooru broke the awkward silence first with an extremely small, cute snore.

I moved closer to her, propping myself up on my elbow and peeking over to see her face.

She was fast asleep.

I collapsed back onto the bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

All of that build up for nothing.

Well, it's been a long day and I suppose we have plenty of time.

I thought to myself as I relaxed into the bed and let sleep slowly claim me.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up feeling heavy, a sensation I had become used to over the past couple of weeks.

I opened one eye and confirmed that Tooru lay on top of me.

'Wakey, wakey, Hajime!'

Tooru smiled brightly.

'Mmmm, what time is it?'

I'm so tired, why must she wake me at this ungodly hour?

'Its 11am.'

Oh.

That's late, even for me.

'I'm boooored.'

Tooru rolled off my and lay spread eagled on the bed.

'I know one thing we could do...'

I hinted suggestively as I reached out for her. 

She quickly dodged and escaped off the bed.

She stood at the side of the bed looking down at me.

'Too late, I'm already fully clothed!'

She called put in protest.

How long has she been awake and why did she not wake me up earlier?

'Fine. But you cant run away from me forever.'

I joked with her as stretched and started to wake myself up.

She responded by sticking out her tongue.

'Don't take too long, its lunch time.'

Tooru took a seat in an armchair in my...our room whilst she waited for me to get dressed and ready to face the world.

It didn't take long and we were soon on our way to wherever my father had chosen to dine as apparently he had invited us to join him.

We joined him at the table and exchanged the usual pleasantries whilst our food was served before my father jumped into his main topic.

It was right as I had taken a mouthful of food.

'So Tooru, I trust Hajime showed you favourable behaviour last night. I hope he gave you an enjoyable time.'

I choked on my salad.

I watched as Tooru struggled to hold it together and keep a straight face though she was obviously dying to laugh.

My father continued without waiting for an answer.

'Aaah, to be young again. I am so proud to welcome you into our family, Tooru. You will be a fine mother and are sure to produce a splendid heir!'

This is all he ever talks about.

Right in front of my salad.

I somehow managed to change the topic of conversation and lunch proceeded without further incident.

We attempted to make our escape as sooner as we finished eating, we didn't quite make it unscathed.

'You two be sure to enjoy yourselves, dont feel like you need to limit yourselves to only once a day, it can take a while for a baby to happen, take as many chances as you can!'

Honestly. If there was an award for the most inappropriate, embarrassing parent in the universe, my father would win hands down and he would get bonus points on top!

I quickly grabbed Tooru's hand and dragged her from the room to avoid any further horrific conversation. 

Once we were a safe distance from the dining area, Tooru came to a halt as she double over in laughter.

'Its not that funny.'

I grumbled in annoyance.

'Its hilarious.'

She responded through tears of laughter.

'Though now he thinks we're at it like rabbits and we haven't even done anything.'

Tooru's laughter turned to light giggles as I spoke.

'And yet you didn't deny anything, Hajime.'

'Trust me, it's easier at this point to let him believe we are at it all hours of the day than for him to find out we've done nothing.'

Tooru had calmed completely and nodded in understanding.

'Though, maybe we could listen to his advice somewhat...'

I grabbed hold of Tooru's waist and pulled her close.

'Unfortunately for you, Hajime. We have a busy schedule this afternoon thanks to your oversleeping this morning.'

Tooru gently pushed me away as she made her excuses. 

'Aarrghh, fine. But tonight, you had better be ready!'

I let go as I warned her, she smiled in return but not quick enough to completely disguise the trouble expression that had appeared.

There's no time to think about that now anyway, the quicker we get the work done, the sooner we will have free time and I will make her body mine.

The afternoon flew by and it was soon evening and time for dinner.

We ate alone as the king had some prior business to attend to.

Everything was normal and as right as rain until dinner ended and Tooru started to complain of a headache.

As the evening g progressed her headache turned to a migraine and she retired early to our room.

Just my luck. It seems like everything is getting in our way.

Tooru was fast asleep again when I joined her in bed.

I'll try again tomorrow.

The following day seemed to be a repeat.

Tooru woke up before me, my father blatantly assuming I had an active sex life, work, food, Tooru got another migraine.

Two days in a row getting a migraine at the same time seems a little suspicious to me.

I tried to convince her to see the family doctor but she declined explaining she has suffered migraines since childhood.

The day after was another repetition except, this time there was no migraine. Tooru was tired so she went to bed a few hours earlier.

I eventually joined her in bed to see she was yet again sleeping soundly.

I was agitated.

Sexual tension had been building up and I was about ready to blow.

A little bit of touching should be fine, right?

She is my wife after all.

I took my chances and lay behind Tooru, pressing against her back , my crotch pressed against her ass.

I tucked my nose int her neck and took a deep breath. 

It didn't take long for me to get hard.

I felt her twitch.

She seemed to be awake.

I placed one hand on her waist, pulling her even closer as my hips started to move, rubbing my lower half against hers.

'Hajime.....'

Tooru nervously said my name.

'Mmmmmm....Tooru'

I moaned her name in return. My hand releasing her hip and venturing int her pyjama top.

'Hajime....stop....'

She weakly tried to refuse my advances but the way her back was arching, pressing her ass even harder into crotch said other wise.

My hand reached its goal but it was completely flat.

I knew she wasnt exactly well endowed up top due to her slender figure but I didn't expect her to be so flat.

It actually kind of turned me on knowing she wasn't so perfect after all.

I played with her nipples which produced some enticing sounds until I couldn't be it any longer and hastily fumbled my hand towards her pyjama bottoms.

'Hajime, stop!'

She pleaded with me again, this time there was panic mixed with the business of her voice.

'I promise, I'll be gentle.'

I whispered in her ear. At this point I've lost all sense and I just need her.

She tried to move away but she wasnt quick enough as my hand entered her trousers and grabbed hold of something.

I grabbed hold of something.

That's not right.

There shouldn't be anything there.

I froze, the object still in my hand.

'I'm sorry, Hajime....'

It seems Tooru's goal wasnt to move away from me but rather to reach for something.

As I lifted my face to meet hers, the confusion evident on my features, she quickly covered my mouth and nose in a damp cloth.

The last thing I saw was Tooru's troubled, apologetic face as I succumbed to the darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

I awoke with a heavy feeling but it wasnt the same as usual.

I could hear voices around me.

'Tooru, you over did it, you gave him too much.'

'I didn't mean too! I just grabbed it and poured it out! I didn't have any time! What are we doing to do?'

'I've managed to persuade his attendants to stay away for now, Tooru, but I dont think they are going to buy it for much longer.'

'Oh shit. He has appointments to keep today....its already 11, I dont think they'll let him sleep in for much longer. If I tell them he's ill, they'll try to send a doctor to him. Damn, I panicked to much, I let my guard down.'

'We should have been around to keep an eye on the situation too, princess...'

I groggily opened my eyes and twisted my head in the direction of the voices to see Tooru speaking to one of her attendants.

Her attendants.

That's not right.

The scene from the night before flushed back into my mind.

She is not a she.

My brain tried to process this as I watched them.

Tooru glanced over at me.

'He's awake!'

A look of relief washed over her.

'Hajime.....'

She tentatively took a step towards me, relief replaced with fear.

'Stop.'

I commanded in an authoritative tone.

She paused.

I lay in bed, feeling unusually heavy.

I glanced between her and her attendant before signalling for the attendant to leave.

The attendant looked to Tooru for direction.

'Go. Tell them Hajime has woken up but he seems to be feeling ill. If they try to send a doctor, just make sure they don't. '

Once the attendant left, Tooru took a step closer to me.

'Stop. Dont come any closer.'

I said the words with no emotion.

Tooru halted, the fear and sadness etched on his face.

I wasnt thinking straight. To be honest I have no idea what to think.

All I know is the past month of my life has been such a whirlwind of happiness and that had come crashing down around me.

I tried to pull myself up but my head was spinning.

Tooru rushed forward to help.

'DON'T.... touch me....'

I raised my voice on instinct.

Tooru backed away as I managed to lift myself and sit upright in the bed, leaning against the headboard.

'What the hell have you done to me?'

'Um....it was just a drug to make you pass out....'

'Just a drug, you say....'

I started straight ahead of me. I couldn't bear to look at Tooru anymore.

'I.....I just didn't want you to make a fuss.....I thought it would be better if you slept for a while.....'

'Better for you, right?'

I laughed at myself.

'What a fool I have been.'

Tooru stood silently, messing with his fingers, obviously distressed.

'So this is why you wouldn't do anything before the wedding....'

I was talking more to myself than wanting a response, Tooru seemed to realise this and let me speak.

'This past month I've been happier than I have ever been and that was because of you. But now.......to find out you're a man and you have been fooling me the whole time.'

I couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill and my voice started to shake both through anger and sadness.

'I thought I had truly found someone on the same wavelength as me. Someone I could truly be happy with....but you must have been laughing at this fool the whole time.'

'Hajime....'

Tooru tentatively spoke. I didn't have the strength to stop him.

'I haven't lied to you about anything else. My feelings for you are real.'

He stepped closer as he spoke.

'I didn't like fooling you. You dont know how hard it has been keeping this secret from you.'

'Hard for you?! Dont expect any pity from me.'

I spat the words at my 'wife'.

I started to feel lighter and could move my fingers.

'Dont expect this to get any easier for you. Theres only a matter of time until this drug wears off and everyone will know of your lies and deceit.'

'Ummmm....weeellll.....'

Tooru piped up.

'What? You're not going to be able to talk yourself out of this one.'

I was throwing my anger, my sadness and confusion at him.

'Well, we've been married for four nights now.....'

'And your point is?'

Tooru looked uncomfortable.

'And your father is under the belief that we have been spending our nights together intimately....'

I could see a small problem arising but not one that couldn't be easily explained.

'My father trusts me, and we have the proof of your lies if we just expose you.'

'Mmmmm, I would say your problem lies more with the fact he has been telling everyone that we have consummated our marriage.... and that we are quite active.'

I sighed and leaned my head back. My tears had stopped falling and I felt numb though I had most sensation back through my body.

I threw back the bed clothes and dragged my legs from the bed.

Attempting to stand, I stumbled forward.

'Hajime!'

Again, Tooru tried to help.

I put out a hand to stop him and hung my head in shame.

We have been married for 4 nights and everyone believes we have been united numerous times over this course of time.

There is no way to explain this to anyone else. Though my father might believe me, other countries would surely use this information to their advantage.

We are in an age where, though homosexuality is accepted, it would not be the same for royalty. Especially if it was not open from the start.

I gave up wracking my brain of a way to get out of this.

There was no solution.

'Fine. You win. You can stay.'

Tooru's tensed shoulders relaxed in relief

'Do not get the wrong idea. I want nothing further to do with you. I will arrange for you to stay in a different room for now. Under no circumstances will you tell my father any of this. As far as he is concerned, we are a happily married couple.'

Tooru's face fell.

'I'm so sorry, Hajime. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.'

'Just.....tell me why.'

It wouldn't help matters, it wouldn't change the situation but I wanted to know.

'It.....is my father. He ordered me to do this. I'm so sorry, Hajime.'

That was all I was getting as an answer. He was definitely hiding more but I just didn't have the strength or resolve to press any further.

'Just go.'

Tooru hesitated.

'I....I love you, Hajime.'

'GO!'

He spoke the words I least wanted to hear.

Tooru ran from the room. 

I rejected him.

I hurt him.

But Tooru is male.

I walked, slowly, carefully, towards a mirror and just looked at my reflection.

What am I doing?

Why am I regretting making Tooru look so sad.

The feelings that had so quickly developed over the course of a month would, unfortunately, not be as quick to disappear.


	31. Chapter 31

It didn't take long for Akira to appear after Tooru fled the room.

'Sir?'

He rushed over to my side to steady me as I wobbled.

'I'm fine.'

I tried to convince us both.

Akira helped me back to the bed.

'Akira, I'll need you to cancel all of my appointments today.'

'Right, sir, I'll send the doctor to see you right away.'

'No need, I know what's wrong and I should be fine after some rest.'

'As you say, sir. I will limit any visitors to your quarters today. I'llbring you some water and something easy to swallow.'

I'm glad Akira is good at picking up kn things.

'One more thing before you go, I need you to arrange for Tooru to stay in another room.'

Akira couldn't disguise his surprise.

'Just do it. And, don't let my father find out.'

'.....yes, sir.'

Akira knew better than to ask question and, to be honest, I didn't want to discuss this humiliation with anyone.

I stayed in bed for the rest of the day, sleep evaded me as I only thought of Tooru and her....his betrayal.

I thought back on how much we had enjoyed our time together, how he made me feel....and the fact he has a dick.

The last part is what kept me up tossing and turning, trying to organise my feelings and what I should do next.

Tooru didn't attempt to visit me at all for the rest of the day, I had already told Akira I didn't want to see anyone and, fortunately, Tooru seemed to realise that after I told her.... him to leave this morning.

It was going to be difficult to get my head around what had happened.

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night either.

I awoke the following day feeling much better - physically anyway.

I lay in bed, contemplating life.

The longer I stay in bed, the better. I wont have to see Tooru.

When my thoughts wandered to Tooru I felt numb, I didn't really feel anything anymore.

The lack of feelings stirred up different emotions.

Relief. I'm happy that I dont care anymore about him.

Confusion. Its only been a day and I dont care anymore.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my circling thoughts.

'Sir? How are you feeling today?'

Akira appeared as the door opened.

I sat up in the bed.

'I'm fine now.... what time is it?'

Akira understood that I did not wish to divulge any further information.

'It's 12.30pm sir. I thought it would be best to let you rest longer. However, if you are feeling up to it sir, you can restart your schedule this afternoon.'

'Hhmmmm, that should be fine, what do I have planned?'

I queried as I hopped out of bed and busied myself getting dressed.

'You have some documents to review this afternoon, some free time and then the King would like to see you.'

'Sounds easy enough.'

'The King has suggested that Princess Tooru joins you in your duties.'

'Nope, Tooru doesn't need to be there. Tell my father that Tooru is busy or something, we dont need hi- her there.'

I quickly stopped myself before I made the blunder.

Him, her, her, him.

I can't even remember which one is right anymore.

'Yes, sir.'

Akira replied obediently and left the room to run my errands.

Once I was ready, I headed out and went in search of a Tooru-free area of the castle.

I wandered through the corridors opening random doors and peering in.

He wasnt there.

But I dont really want to use this room....I'll try another one.

I became more and more deflated the more rooms I tried.

After searching through the castle for half an hour, I bumped into Akira.

'Sir, I've had reports of you looking lost. You're making the other servants worry. And your work isnt getting done.'

He stood there with a pile of paperwork in his arms.

'I know, I know.'

I allowed him to lead me into one of the closest studies.

I sat at the desk, completely uninterested and distracted. Looking towards the door every few seconds.

'Sir, your work....'

Akira was starting to sound exasperated.

I jumped and picked up my pen starting to read through the paperwork. My eyes focused only on the paper in front of me.

Of course that lasted only a short while before my gaze started to drift to the door once more.

'Sir...'

Akira sighed and gave me a pitiful look.

'If arguing with the princess is going to affect you this much I would much rather you didn't. It seems an awful waste of everyone's time.'

Akira really doesnt beat around the bush with his words but they weren't really what I wanted to hear right now.

'I'm not thinking about Tooru at all. We haven't had an argument, we've just cone to a mutual agreement that we would rather stay in separate rooms.'

'Of course sir, and that is why the princess ran from your room yesterday, crying her eyes out and has refused to leave her room since.'

A pang of guilt and sadness stabbed my heart.

'Well Tooru is the one that caused this.'

'Regardless of who is at fault sir, you both seem to be affected in a negative fashion so it would only make sense that your making up would resolve both of your problems.'

'Akira shut up. You know nothing.'

A horrible niggling sensation had arisen from what he said and I didn't like it so I took it out on him.

'.....apologies sir, I spoke out of turn.'

Akira returned to his usual formal way of talking, withdrawing his opinion and keeping quiet.

The rest of that afternoon was extremely unproductive and I cancelled the meeting with my father, feigning the return of my illness.

I holed myself up in my room and lay in my bed of self pity, trying not to think of Tooru.


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat and surrounded by pitch black.

I tried to catch my breath as I processed what had just happened.

I was having an extremely erotic dream.

I mean a nightmare.....

I was reliving what had transpired the other night. 

Sharing the same bed as Tooru when I lost control only, in my dre- nightmare, it ended differently.

I didn't pull away when I found out who Tooru was. If anything, it turned me on more.

This is exactly the sort of dre- nightmare I do not want to be having right now.

And I hate the way my body reacts to it.

Replaying the scene over and over in my head was not helping matters.

It won't mean anything if I jerk off right now....will it....?

It's just a natural thing for a male to do....

I just won't think of Tooru.....

I touched myself.

Yep, not thinking of Tooru is not going to work.

I'll just think back to when I thought he was female....

My mind played games with me as I played with myself and, to be brutally honest, I have never been so confused when jerking off before.

The thought of Tooru as a woman then blurred into Tooru as a man, then blurred into Tooru as a man wearing sexy underwear.

What the hell is wrong with me.

I lay back on the bed after I had finished (and wiped my hand) and covered my face with my hands.

What the hell is going on!?


	33. Chapter 33

I strangely slept soundly after that.

I woke up feeling confused still but somehow lighter.

I climbed out of bed and went to shower and prepare myself for the day ahead.

When I had finished showering I re entered my bedroom and Akira was waiting for me.

'Sir.'

He greeted me formally with a bow. 

I must have really pissed him off yesterday.

'Akira, about yesterday....'

I looked away bashful before standing up straight and looking him dead in the eyes.

'I apologise for how rudely I spoke to you.'

A faint hint of a smile reached Akira's lips.

'I understand, sir. Now I will run through the schedule for the day with you.'

And just like that we were back to normal.

If only it could be that simple with Tooru...

I quickly shook that thought from my mind.

Why would I even think that!? 

There's no going back for us.

He has something in a place he shouldn't.....

Though it's not like I find it grotesque....

I mean, I support Prince Tobio and Prince Shoyo if they have something going on....

'Sir?'

Akira caught my attention, stopping my thought process dead in its tracks.

'Sorry Akira, what was that last part about this evening?'

'I was just saying that this evening will be a good opportunity for you sir, your father has requested to see you as he couldn't yesterday and he has stipulated that Princess Tooru must accompany you.'

My heart was hovering between happiness and fear.

I dont want to be happy to see him. I'm scared what will happen if I do.

'I fail to see how that is a good opportunity.'

'It's quite obvious to those of us around the castle sir, that you and the Princess are at odds with another and that you both are much happier when you are together. The other servants would very much like to see you both back to your normal selves.'

Easier said than done.

I'm sure they wouldn't be saying the same thing if they knew the Princess was actually a Prince.

Not that I can actually tell them that.

I sighed. 

If my father has demanded it, then it must be done.

I sighed again and resigned myself to what would happen.

I convinced myself that I didn't want to see Tooru again.

That his betrayal was too much.

That I cant be with a man.

I continued repeating this mantra to myself throughout the day.

When evening arrived I returned to my room to freshen up.

I had another shower, changed into fresh clothes and kept checking myself in the mirror.

I jumped when Akira cleared his throat behind me.

'Sheesh, you scared me!'

'Sir, you look fine. I'm sure Princess Tooru will agree.'

'I'm not.... I'm not doing this for Tooru! I just think it would be disrespectful for me to appear in front of of my father unclean.'

I'm not sure who I was trying to convince most. Akira or myself.

'Of course sir.'

Another smiled played at Akira's lips.

'I don't care what Tooru thinks at all.'

I said this unconvincingly whilst I did a final check in the mirror.

Enough stalling, Hajime! Just get it over with!

I gave myself a pep talk before finally heading to dinner.

I reached the dining room and straightened myself out yet again before the attendants opened the door.

As I approached the table I greeted my father.

I glanced over towards Tooru who was sheepishly staring at the empty space in front of him.

He raised his head and smiled at me.

Ah shit.

All it took was one look at his face and the barriers I had built around my heart started to fall.

No.

I will not lose this fight.

I convinced myself and added an extra layer to the already crumbling walls.

I took a seat next to Tooru naturally and had to pretend like everything was okay.

The conversation flowed far too smoothly for my liking.

It was as if everything was back to normal, and I didn't like it.

But there was nothing I could do. I had to pretend that everything was fine so I didn't arouse any suspicion from my father.

I was more annoyed with myself for falling back into this situation so easily.

Every time he made me laugh, his eyes sparkled with joy.

Every time I spoke, he watched and listened with such eager anticipation.

He confused me so much.

As dinner drew to an end my father spoke more seriously.

'So, Hajime, Tooru.'

He spoke with a stern tone.

'I called you both here tonight as I've heard a rumour amongst these castle walls.'

I gulped and glanced at Tooru who looked just as fearful as I felt.

There's no way he could have found out that Tooru is male already.

'What is this I hear about you two living in separate quarters?'

Tooru and I shared a relieved glance.

'An explanation, please.'

He demanded an answer.

I couldn't think of a good enough excuse.

'My, you two having a lovers tiff already.'

My father sighed, shaking his head at us.

'You have no choice but to get over it. I've already ordered the servants to return Tooru's items to your room, Hajime. Stop acting like children and get it together, both of you.'

'Yes, sir...'

Tooru and I responded in unison and were then told to leave.

Everyone around us seems to be trying to force us together but they dont understand.

To be honest, I understand even less.

I returned silently to my room, Tooru following a short distance behind me.

Torn between my hearts desires and my minds sense, we arrived at my room.


	34. Chapter 34

I entered my room and saw that Tooru's belongings had indeed been put back in my room.

Standing in the middle of my room I turned to face the entrance where Tooru was standing, hesitantly in the doorway.

'Aren't you coming in?'

'May I?'

Tooru looked surprised.

'Its not like we have a choice.'

Tooru took a step forward and the door closed behind him.

We stood there, looking at one another for some time with only the crackle of the fireplace making a sound.

Nothing has changed.

He looks exactly the same.

He sounds exactly the same.

His personality is exactly the same.

I'm struggling to find excuses not to love him anymore.

I already know that what is between his legs makes no difference to me.

'I cant do this anymore.'

I give up. 

Being alone together was not the best plan if I wanted to forget my feelings.

Tooru didn't say a word, he continued to watch me as I started to pace back and forth.

'You....you just dont realise how much you mess up my head. I cant deal with this anymore.'

I stopped pacing and took a step closer to Tooru whilst he stayed perfectly still, worry lines disturbing his normally perfect features.

'Tooru I.... I hate to admit this and I.... really dont know what to do but, I just can't get over you and I don't think I want to.'

'Hajime...?'

Tooru looked at me like he couldn't quite believe what I was saying.

I can't quite believe it either....

I'm just saying whatever comes into my head.

'It is what it is, I suppose....'

I shrugged my shoulders.

'Really?'

Tooru took a step closer to me.

'Really, really?'

I looked away in embarrassment.

I caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of my eye and before I knew Tooru had jumped on me, nearly throwing us both to the floor.

'Hajime, Hajime...'

He kept repeating my name over and over whilst he clung to me, shaking as tears trickled down his cheeks.

'You cry far to easily and too much.'

I complained as I peeled Tooru off me.

I kept him at arms length.

'This doesn't mean I've forgiven you. You need to tell me exactly what has been going on.'

Tooru nodded violently, desperate to please me.

'And you have to promise me. No more lies.'

He paused a moment too long before he agreed.

'Tooru....no more lies, okay?'

He agreed readily this time.

Maybe I really am a fool as I've decided to entrust myself to this man.

I let my guard down for a moment and Tooru took his chances by latching onto me again.

'Gah! You're so needy. And you're too tall!'

Tooru laughed and just held on tighter.

*knock knock*

Our happy reunion was disturbed by Akira who had one of Tooru's attendants in tow.

Now I understand why they're male attendants, though it doesnt exactly make me any happier.

'Princess, a message has arrived from your father.'

Tooru reluctantly let go of me and took the paper off the attendant who was watching him carefully.

Akira and I exchanged glances, he nodded at me as if to acknowledge that I had done the right thing.

Oh, if only he knew.

Our attention was drawn to the fireplace as it suddenly started crackling louder.

Tooru was standing in front of the fireplace, arms simply by his side, all colour drained from his face as he watched the paper burn.

'Tooru?'

'Its nothing, just another nagging message from my father. Takahiro, you know what to do.'

Tooru turned to face me, smiling, looking completely normal.

It must have been the light from the fireplace making me see things.

We dismissed Akira and Takahiro I think is what Tooru called his attendant.

Tooru kept watching the fire, somewhat distracted as we started to change and settle down for the night.

I sat on the bed and watched as Tooru continued to scurry around, apparently he has a lot to do to keep his skin so pristine.

When he emerged from the bathroom, hair tied back and he was wearing just a pair of pyjama bottoms.

I won't lie, it made me feel somewhat uncomfortable, actually seeing the proof that he is male in full light. But this is my decision.

He is my decision.

And I wont back down this time, I want to know everything about him, I want to accept him.

'Tooru...'

I patted the empty space on the bed next to me.

'You have a lot of explaining to do.'


	35. Chapter 35

'Damn, I was hoping you'd forget.'

Tooru looked lightly frustrated.

'Nope, I told you earlier. I need to know everything if you want me to accept you.'

'Really? Do I really have to?'

Tooru had reached the bed and started crawling over to me in a seductive manner, batting his eyelids.

'Ow!'

I smacked him on the head.

He sat back in surprise.

'Now I know you're not a woman I can hit you when you piss me off.'

'But...I always piss you off...'

'You better be prepared to get smacked a lot then.'

I grinned at him as I said this.

'Anyway. Enough of the distractions. Explain.'

'Aaaaaggghhh.'

Tooru threw himself back on the bed.

We stayed on the bed in silence for a few minutes.

I opened my mouth to speak but Tooru beat me to it.

'My father and I dont get along. He is a manipulative man that will do anything in his power to get what he wants.'

I listened carefully as he explained.

'Don't you think it's strange how Princess Tooru only appeared a few years ago?'

He's right. Now that I think back, the first time the world heard of the Princess was on her 16th birthday...or rather, Tooru's 16th birthday.

'It seems he had finally found a use for his illegitimate son.'

Tooru laughed, mockingly as he said this.

'My mother was a visiting nobles daughter whom my father had taken a liking to. And what my father wants, my father gets. When my mother's family discovered the pregnancy, word reached my father and he decided he would take the child in after the birth. Much to his wife's dismay of course. My mother's family were more than happy to let the baby go, a child out of wedlock would be a major disgrace and no one would believe the King was the father, not to mention what would happen to the family if they tried to slander the royal family.'

I knew I didn't like Tooru's father.

'When they discovered I was a boy, my father was ecstatic. In all the years they had been together, the queen had only bore my father a girl - my older sister. A boy would be his heir, to carry on the family creed and bloodline. Ha! How wrong was he.'

Tooru laughed again.

'I was kept sheltered as I grew up. Being illegitimate, my father was waiting for the right time to introduce me. All the while my older sister was being paraded around the world as a prize to be won by the highest bidder.'

Tooru sighed sadly. 

'You get along well with your sister?'

'We did....until my father put a stop to it, scared I might taint her. I discovered my sexuality when I was an early teen and I took an interested in one of the guards son's.'

I pang of jealousy stabbed my heart and I couldn't help but scowl.

Tooru sat up on the bed and reached over to take my hand.

'It was only a crush....and he had no interest in me, which became evident as my behaviour was noted and reported to the king. His solution was to try to beat it out of me.'

Tooru's eyes cast down. I held onto his hands, rubbing the back of them with my thumbs.

'When that didn't work, he decided to partner me off with some nobles daughter, claiming I was a relative of royalty. At this point he was no longer calling me his son. He wanted me gone but still wanted some use out of me.'

I never knew Tooru had it so hard, you would never guess from how he carrys himself.

'I wouldn't play along when he tried to marry me off to some woman and so, it was around my 15th birthday that he changed tactic. He had found a suitor for my elder sister whom he wanted to inherit the throne. It's easier for females to be married off without worrying over throne wars than it is for a male. It was a compromise. I decided to play along for a while whilst I decided on an escape plan. My father was delighted as I had inherited his looks and these transferred well to a female. I rejected many of the men my father had thrown before me and he was starting to get annoyed. And that's when I met you.'

And so we came full circle.

'I....I think I understand.'

I nodded slowly, processing everything I had been told.

'I didn't know you had it so hard'

'Oh, you dont need to worry about me. I'm fine! I'm just happy I ended up here, with you.'

Tooru smiled so brightly, I couldn't help myself and I leaned in to kiss him.

Knowing he was a male surprisingly made no difference to how I felt kissing him.

Tooru took advantage of my advances, pushing me down on the bed and sitting on top of me.

'How about I get reward for telling you about myself and we continue where we left off the other night?'

Tooru smiled at me wickedly whilst keeping me pinned to the bed, showing his true strength as a man.

A seed of panic sprouted inside me.

'W-wait..I- I dont know if I'm ready!'

'Hajime, you certainly seemed ready before....'

Tooru started nibbling on my neck and seemed pleased with the reaction my body was giving.

He leaned over and turned off the lamp that was dimly lighting the room.

In the pitch darkness his whisper sent a chill down my spine.

'I promise I'll be gentle.'


	36. Chapter 36

When I woke up I was feeling great.

Last night was amazing and, honestly it didn't hurt at all.

I don't know why I was worried at all.

Just thinking back on the night......

The expressions on Tooru's face, his voice, his body....

I really need to stop thinking about it or it'll get me excited all over again.

'Oooww.....'

The same can't be said for Tooru.....

I shifted my weight so I was facing him.

'Oooooowwwwww'

The same voice that I had moaning in pleasure last night was now moaning in pain and discomfort.

I sat up in the bed and smiled at him sheepishly.

'Sorry....are you okay?'

'What do you think?'

He glared at me as he spoke.

'My back and my ass hurt.'

'Don't blame me! You were the one that started it!'

I retaliated and smiled as he covered his face with his arm.

I remember last night, I had wanted to stop when I realised it was causing him pain but he insisted we continue.

A few testings of technique was all it took to have him begging me not to stop.

I watched him as he hid himself away from me.

I reached over and tried to pull his arm away from his face.

'Let me look at your pretty face.'

Tooru blushed as he allowed me to remove his arm.

'It's so much easier to talk to you and tease you now'

I chuckled at him.

He looked away as he pulled.

'That's because I'm not hiding who I am from you anymore.'

I put my hand to his cheek and turned his face so our eyes met.

'Tooru, stop hiding your face. I want to see how gorgeous you are.'

'Is that the only thing you like about me? My face?'

'Mmmmm....'

I pondered jokingly before I lightly pressed my lips to his, then to his neck, his chest.

'I like this, and this, and this...'

I continued as I kissed my way down his body.

His back arching as my lips touched his skin.

*knock knock*

'Prince Hajime?'

I quickly jumped away from Tooru as he grabbed the sheets and covered him.

We both started at the doorway in horror.

'O-oh, oh no...I'm so sorry...I didn't think! I-I....'

'YUTARO! What the hell are you doing!? You cant just barge in here!'

Yutaro was standing in the doorway, extremely red, covering his eyes.

I looked at Tooru who seemed uncomfortable and worried. With good reason!

I hoped out of bed, fortunately I had put my boxers back on last night, and headed over to Yutaro.

'Did you see?'

My voice was calm and quiet yet demanding.

'S-see w-w-what?'

'Did you see Tooru?'

'I-I didn't see a-anything at all Prince Hajime.'

Yutaro was still covering his face.

'Really? Honestly?'

'I promise, Prince Hajime. As soon as I realised you and the Princess were in here, I covered my eyes!'

I know Yutaro well enough to know if he's lying.

'Haaaah'

I sighed as I relaxed.

'Yutaro. I'm married now. You cant just come barging in here.'

'I'm so sorry sir!'

He leant into a deep, low bow.

'I wont do it again!'

He shuffled out of the room backwards, still bowing, his ears bright red.

I turned to Tooru and sighed again, smiling slightly as I wandered back over to the bed.

'That was a close one.'

Tooru also sighed with a look of relief.

'Sir, you are lucky Yutaro is an idiot.'

The last person I wanted to appear right now, if course he had to turn up.


	37. Chapter 37

'Akira.....how long have you been there?'

The relief that had just washed over us soon vanished and turned into fear again.

'Long enough, sir.'

I dont even know what to take from that answer.

Tooru sat on the bed, covering himself with blankets.

I sat on the bed, staring at Akira.

Akira stood in the doorway looking towards both Tooru and I, his face expressionless as always.

We stayed in our positions for what seemed like hours but was most likely only seconds.

Akira was the first to move.

He took a step inside the room and let the door close behind him.

The ominous silence continued.

'Sir, you and the princess have a busy morning.'

He turned to leaved.

Tooru and I exchanged glances.

'Wait, Akira....what are you getting at?'

'Just the truth, sir.'

'I dont understand what you are insinuating.'

I need him to confirm.

I dont want to put my foot in it by giving him information that he doesnt need to know.

He paused, thinking, before he responded.

'The princess is not a true princess.'

I tried to hide my reaction by laughing.

'Of course Tooru is a princess Akira. What would make you think otherwise!'

'Well sir, it is not exactly my place to say this.....but rumours are starting to spread around the castle....'

'W-what do you mean, Akira? What rumours?'

I started panicking.

'I have heard servants gossiping around the castle, apparentlybthey heard some information after your wedding that the princess may not be a princess at all.'

I was flustered.

'What are you on about, Akira? Of course Tooru is female!'

'I never said a thing about the princess' gender, sir.'

Tch.

He got me.

'Aaaahhh, geeeeeeez. I can't be bothered with this!'

Tooru flung his arms up in the air letting the blankets fall back to the bed, exposing his chest.

'Akira, I'm a male!'

Akira's eyes drifted to Tooru, he didn't react at all.

'Oh, I already confirmed that earlier this morning princess.'

Huh?

'Then what the hell are you talking about!?'

I couldn't help exploding.

'The rumour that Princess Tooru is an illegitimate child.'

Goddammit!

I just put my head in my hands and contemplated my life.

Why do I bother?

I felt a hand on my back.

'Its okay, babe. Whether I am illegitimate or not doesn't affect us. Oh and Akira, just call me Tooru when it's the three of us. It feels weird being called Princess when we all know...'

He has a point....

We didn't wed because of his lineage, we wed to sign the treaty.

'Let them talk, I don't care.'

I lifter my head to see Tooru's dazzling smile and instantly felt relief.

But hold on!

'Akira! How did you know Tooru was male?!'

'Ooooh....well I had my suspicions fairly early on, I did tell you that I was suspicious. Your recent falling out after the wedding also increased my suspicions and the final nail in the coffin was this morning, when I came in to prepare everything you would need for the day. You were both sleeping on the bed, no covers at all. Kind of hard not to guess Tooru is male.'

My head fell into my hands again and I groaned.

'Oh, and I did knock and wait before entering.'

Dammit.

I tried to assess the situation.

Tooru is fine and doesn't care.

Akira is fine and doesn't care.

Was I the only one worried about this!?

'Raaaaaaaah!'

I needed to let my frustrations out as I threw myself backwards onto the bed.

Tooru giggled at the situation we found ourselves in.

'Anyway, sir. Here is what you have to do today......'

Akira then continued to reel off our duties for the day as if nothing had happened.

Just before he left, I felt I needed to confirm something.

'Akira....just......you wont tell anyone....will you?'

I looked at him skeptically. 

'Sir, it is not my place to say a thing. Your secret is safe with me.'

He bowed and left.

'Aren't we lucky that we have Akira.'

Tooru stated this rather than posing it as a question.

'Yeah.....Akira is a good guy.'

As we dragged ourselves out of bed, we thanked our lucky stars that Akira is our head attendant.


	38. Chapter 38

As we busied ourselves, going about our day, a thought popped into my head.

I'll have to ask Tooru the next chance I get.

As soon as I thought that, we found ourselves alone with a lull in our busy diaries.

'Tooru, I've only just noticed but, where are your servants?'

'Oh them? I've sent them on an errand. Once you found out my secret and accepted me, I felt I could spare them for a while.'

Oh.

I wonder if that's what he meant when he said 'you know what to do.'.

'Wasnt that just after you got the letter from your father?'

Tooru looked surprised.

'I didn't think you would remember that!'

'Of course I do, I thought you looked worried about something at the time...'

I probed him.

Tooru sped up and walked on ahead.

'What are you on about, Hajime. I wouldn't worry about my father. Anyway, let's go to the garden!'

I'm glad to see Tooru is back to his normal spontaneous self.

But, for some reason, I felt something stirring inside. Something was bothering me and I couldn't quite work out what it was.

Oh well, if I don't know what it is then I cant resolve it!

And so the niggling feeling was put to the back of my mind as I ran after Tooru towards the gardens.

We spent the rest of the day in and out of meetings with various noblemen, helping my father with his responsibilities as king.

We fell into bed, exhausted.

'Hajime, I'm so tired. I dont even want to get undressed.'

'I cant be bothered either.'

As we lay there, a knock on the door disturbed us as Akira appeared.

'A letter has arrived from your father, Tooru.'

Tooru darted up and snatched the letter away from Akira.

'Did you read it? My father can say some inappropriate things in his letters.'

'We do have policy in this castle to read all incoming and outgoing mail.'

Tooru eyed up Akira.

'So, is there anything interesting in there?'

Tooru questioned Akira further before opening the letter as I slowly peeled myself off the bed.

'Nothing of too much interest, though there is some interesting information....'

Tooru tore open the letter, reading the contents seriously, eyebrows furrowed.

'Thank you for delivering this Akira, you may leave.'

Akira bowed and took his leave as Tooru walked over to the fireplace, tearing up the letter and throwing it into the flames.

'Why do you always burn his letters?'

Tooru took a moment too long to respond.

'Because I don't want anything from him and feel there is no importance in their contents.'

'Are you sure? Seemed Akira thought there was something interesting...'

I couldn't help but prod further.

It's not that I don't trust Tooru but something feels off.

'Oh, that's probably just that my attendants are coming back tomorrow. It seems one of my fathers servants is coming with them.'

'Oh? Why one of your father's attendants?'

I could see Tooru was getting agitated by my constant questioning.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

'I dont know, probably to check up on me. Hajime, let's stop talking about my father....'

He starting kissing and nibbling at my neck. 

I refused to give in so easily.

'What's this attendant like?'

'Urgh, he's a horrible old man. Hajime....talking about old men really is a turn off....'

He pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. Kissing me and touching me in all the right places to make me forget what we were talking about.

It was definitely a welcome distraction.


	39. Chapter 39

Another busy day at the castle.

My father had really started increasing my workload since the wedding.

It seems he is finally starting to trust me.

Tooru and I mostly spent our time together.

As my 'wife' he was there to support me in whatever work I was doing. Whether it was diplomatic discussion or paperwork.

It was late afternoon that Tooru's attendants returned, a stranger with them.

Myself, Tooru and my father were in one of the smaller lounges as we were introduced to the new attendant.

'Good afternoon, my Lord has requested I visit for a short time to support his child settling in to their new home.'

He gracefully dipped into the most refined bow I had ever seen.

An amazing feat for a man who must be in his seventies or eighties. He must have years of experience.

My father said as much to him.

'My family has supported my Lordships ancestry for many years, it is our duty to humbly serve him.'

'We are honoured that he would send such an important individual to support us, I must ask your name!'

My father was very impressed.

Which was most likely the aim of Tooru's father, whatever he is up to.

'Your highness, I am merely a servant, here to obey. It would be inappropriate for you to know the name of someone as slowly as myself.'

Urgh.

This is the type of person Tooru's father likes.

I can't stand him already.

And yet my father, the oblivious buffoon he is, was like putty in his hands already.

After the formalities were over, Tooru and I excused ourselves.

As we headed to our next destination I could tell Tooru was anxious as he fidgeted, playing with his fingers and looking around.

'I have some paperwork to sign now, Tooru. You can have a break.'

Tooru jumped at this opportunity.

'Oh great, I want to go speak to my attendants.'

And with that, he shot off like a light, not waiting for anything further.

The paperwork took much longer than expected and I ended up eating alone.

I wondered what had happened to Tooru as I didn't hear another peep off him until I retired to the bedroom.

Tooru wasnt there, however it didn't take long for him to appear, his attendant, Takahiro, accompanying him.

As Tooru entered the room, Takahiro stopped at the door.

'Thank you, Takahiro. As we discussed, okay?'

Takahiro just needed and closed the door on his way out.

I watched the exchange from my place in the bed.

I spend a lot of time in bed.....

'Everything okay?'

I feel like I'm asking this a lot at the moment.

'Yes, yes, everything's fine.'

Tooru seems to think he can smile his way out of everything.

That is almost true.

Almost.

'I know something is bothering you...you promised me, no more lies remember.'

Tooru undressed quickly and jumped onto the bed, sighing.

'I know. I'm sorry.'

He crawled under the covers and put his cold feet on me.

'You're lucky I love you.'

Tooru giggled in response.

Silence.

'Tooru...'

'Aaahh, fine! I don't trust the old man! He's my fathers most trusted servant. Even I dont know his name.'

That definitely seems odd that he would send his most trusted servant here.

'So why do you think he's here?'

Tooru looked uncomfortable for a moment.

'Probably to check up on me? To make sure I haven't screwed up and I'm carrying out his plan as I'm supposed to...'

'What plan?'

Tooru's eyes opened wide.

'Marrying you of course. I'm a man remember, if people find out, it would be problematic!'

Tooru played off his comment.

That is true, what was Tooru's father going to do had I exposed to the world that Tooru is, in fact, male.

I said as much to Tooru.

'Knowing your father, he would probably have me killed off before I could say anything.'

I joked with him.

Tooru let out a hollow laugh.

'Really? He wouldn't....'

We lay there in silence, the atmosphere thick, as Tooru could not deny my speculation.

We didn't speak again and eventually fell asleep, our dreams were not pleasant.


	40. Chapter 40

When I awoke, the bed was unusually cold.

I blinked my eyes open and turned my head.

No Tooru.

Where's he gone?

I couldn't help but worry after our conversation last night.

I jumped out of bed and got ready as quickly as I could.

Just as I reached for door, it swung open barely missing my face.

'Tooru!'

I heaved a sigh of relief.

'What's all the panic for Hajime?'

'You weren't there when I woke up....after our conversation last night....I was worried.'

'Oh, dont worry about me. I'll be fine.'

I couldn't help but notice how he said it but, before I had chance to question, Yutaro barged into the room.

'Prince Hajime, the king has requested your presence.'

Haaaaah.

I really dont have time for any of this.

Yutaro advised us where my father was waiting and Tooru and I headed there together.

When we arrived, my father was looking quite relaxed though i felt Tooru grip my hand harder as we noticed his father's servant was present.

'Hajime, I've been thinking, as you are now married, I have been convinced to let you take on more responsibility.'

My eyes widened.

'I'm not a young man anymore and I think it is your time. I'm extremely proud of you, my boy. I've also been exchanging correspondence with Tooru's father and we believe now is the right time for a change.'

Tooru's hand went limp, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

'Why now, father?'

I needed to ask, something didn't seem right.

'I've already told you, Hajime. I'm not young anymore, no one would be surprised if I was to be suddenly taken I'll at my age. I need to make sure you are prepared to rule the country should anything happen. Tooru's father agreed with me and his servant has also been very supportive.'

I could think of no words.

'So, Hajime, you will be taking on more responsibility with immediate affect and we will look into arranging your coronation.'

My father finished what he wanted to say and we were dismissed.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Tooru called for his attendants.

Only one appeared.

'Takahiro, what is going on?!'

'It would seem your father's servant is here to push things along.'

'This is not going to plan. Why is he doing this? What about Issei, have you heard from him?'

Takahiro glanced uncomfortably at me.

Tooru did the same.

I couldn't keep up with the conversation.

'He has not yet found anything I'm afraid.'

'Damn, we're running out of time. My father is getting involved too much.'

'Just...just hold on a minute. What the hell are you talking about?'

Tooru and Takahiro looked at me.

Tooru sighed and looked around us.

'Let's go to our room, I'll explain there.'

Tooru dragged me off at full speed until we arrived at our destination. 

'So? What are you talking about?'

Tooru paced the room looking frustrated.

He came to a stop in front of me, thinking carefully about his words.

'I told you to call off the wedding, Hajime.'

'Yes, and I refused. But now we've resolved everything now I know you're a man, right?'

I questioned him but I could already tell I didn't want to know the answer.

'It seems, just before our marriage, my father decided on another plan. I was to marry you, get you to take the throne and murder you so he could then partner me to a man of his choosing who would rule your kingdom under his instruction.'

I tried to swallow the information.

'I.....'

I couldn't finish my sentence.

This explains the breakdown Tooru had just before the wedding.....

This must be the reason for burning the letters, also.

'Hajime, I'm not going along with his plan. But my father has sent his servant here and seems to be initiating the plan himself. We need to keep an eye on them. Your father will be the first target.'

'But we've left them alone together right now!'

I tried to run to get to my father but Tooru stopped me.

'He's safe right now. Nothing will happen until you are king. My fathers plan was to poison you both as it would be difficult to prove who the culprit is. I have Issei searching my father's castle for the antidote.'

I collapsed onto the floor.

This is not what I expected.

Tooru squatted down and held my cheeks in his hands.

'Don't worry, Hajime. I'll protect you. I promise.'


	41. Chapter 41

I tilted my head to look up at Tooru.

He looked determined.

'Hajime, we need to delay your coronation at all costs. During that time, I will think of a plan.'

I could only nod in response, my head spinning on circles, struggling to process what was going on.

'Takahiro, I want you to keep an eye on my father's servant, inform me immediately if anything seems suspicious.'

'Of course...'

'Takahiro, hesitated as he nodded, bowed and left the room.

I suddenly found myself wrapped in Tooru's arms.

'I'm so sorry, Hajime. I never thought it would turn out this way.'

He stroked my hair, rocking us back and forth on the floor.

I closed my eyes and leant into him.

'I'm so, so sorry. We'll find a way out of this. I promise.'

I clung to him as he tried to reassure me.

I eventually got my head together and pulled away from Tooru.

'I need to protect my father.'

Tooru and I locked eyes, a silent agreement formed between us.

Tooru was the first to stand, holding out his hand to help me up.

'Come on, we've got some work to do.'

We carried out the rest of our day on edge.

Takahiro came to report to us late at night, everything was business as usual.

The next week went by pretty much the same, except we were far more busy than normal.

My father had started to pass his duties over to me. I tried my best to refuse some of the tasks, knowing this would delay the coronation if my father thought I was not ready.

Oh how wrong I was.

'Hajime, it wont be long until your coronation. I have started making the preparations, you shall be crowned king in 3 months time.'

3 months isn't so bad.

'Mmm, yes, I did think it was much too soon but I have received some advice from Tooru's father.'

I tensed up.

'We think the sooner, the better. I need you to be prepared, Hajime. If anything happens, you need to be ready. However, if I believe you can't yet handle the responsibility, then I may be forced to delay the ceremony.'

My father threatened my but he didn't realise that that was exactly what I wanted.

'Of course, father.'

I reported the exchange back to Tooru and we formed a plan to delay the coronation.

The following week, we did our best. Shirking our responsibilities, making mistakes.

Honestly, it made me feel terrible. It just didn't feel right that I wasn't doing my work correctly.

But Tooru and I still had no plan to stop what would happen after the coronation.

Tooru's other attendant, Issei, had had no luck with finding the antidote.

'I knew it was a long shot. Knowing my father, there is no antidote. He probably has one or two people that know how to make it and keeps them close.'

We were both extremely frustrated.

My father was also getting frustrated.

'Hajime. You really need to get your act together. The king cannot be someone so flaky. We will need to delay the coronation by a month.'

This happened three times.

Our plan was successful in one way yet disastrous in another.

We were succeeding in delaying the ceremony, yet we could find no antidote.

We persevered. 

Another week of terrible work.

Tooru, Takahiro and I reconvened to discuss our plan.

'This just isnt working. We might need to give up on finding the antidote and think of something else.'

Tooru was the most exasperated of all of us.

I knew he felt it was his fault that all of this was happening, despite my insistence that he bears no blame.

'I'm sorry Hajime. I'll think of another plan, I will!'

I ruffled his hair.

'This isn't your fault, Tooru. Your evil father is the one to blame. We'll think of a plan together.'

I smiled at him, reassuringly. 

As the three of us put our heads together, we thought of many strategies to get the coronation cancelled altogether.

However, it quickly became known that the plan would be a failure.

The door swung open with a bang and an unusually flustered Akira came running in, out of breath.

That sight alone set alarm bells off in all of our minds.

'Akira, what's wrong?'

'Sir, it's your father!'


	42. Chapter 42

Everything felt hollow and black as Akira said these words.

'He's collapsed!'

'Where? Where is he?'

I ran from the room and made a beeline to my father's quarter's. 

By the time I get there, he was barely conscious.

'Father!'

I rushed to the edge of his bed as he weakly turned his pale, face to me.

'What happened?'

I demanded to know from anyone present.

The royal family doctor appeared.

'It seems he collapsed, I am trying to find out what has happened so I can treat him but.....I can't find anything.... no physical injury, no poison....nothing....'

The doctor looked troubled.

'Father....'

'Prince Hajime, if I may.'

Tooru arrived in the room as I noticed the unwanted guest the other side of the bed.

'The king, before this happened, expressed that if anything were to happen to him, you were to take the crown.'

Tooru's fathers servant.

'Now is not the time for this!'

'I understand your concern my Prince however your father is in no state to be ruling and this country needs a king.'

I glared at him, suspiciously.

We all knew he had something to do with this.

I felt something touch my hand.

'Hajime...'

'Father! Don't speak, save your strength.'

'Hajime, you are ready.'

'F-father....'

I couldn't help the tears that had formed.

'I am proud of you....'

He closed his eyes.

'Father!'

The doctor rushed over, checking the king's pulse.

'He's alive. Barely. I will do everything I can, Prince Hajime.'

The doctor promised.

'Prince Hajime, I will begin the preparations.'

The servant vacated the room with these words, not waiting for an answer.

Tooru stood behind me in silence.

I stayed by my fathers side until morning.

The doctor had been trying to diagnose him all night with no luck.

He just couldn't find out what was wrong.

He somehow managed to stabilise his condition however, he was still critical.

'Prince Hajime, I'm so very sorry. I've never seen anything like this before....I don't know what to say.'

Silence.

'It seems.......unlikely........that your father will wake up.'

The doctor chose his words carefully.

I already knew this.

I already know that my father has been poisoned.

But I can't say a thing.

We have no evidence.

Our plan backfired.

Tooru had stayed with me the entire night.

'Hajime.....come on......'

He tried to coax me into moving.

'We need to......'

Tooru didn't know how to finish the sentence.

How can you that we still have work to do to someone whose father is on their death bed.

But that is the way of the world for royalty.

I let Tooru pull me up and drag me off to wherever I needed to be.

I robotically made it through the rest of day. Frequent updates on my father brought no change to his condition.

We sat for food and I just moved the items around my plate.

'Hajime, can you try eating just a little for me?'

Tooru pleaded.

I couldn't taste a thing as I chewed.

After the meals, as I sat listlessly in one of our lounges, the servant approached Tooru and I. 

'Now is not the time.'

Tooru warned his father's servant.

'With greatest respect, princess, time is of the essence, we must have the new king crowned as soon as possible.'

The servant smiled.

I felt nothing.

He spoke at me telling me the arrangements, I wasnt really listening.

After he left, Tooru spoke.

'Are you sure this is okay, Hajime? They want the ceremony to go ahead in tomorrow!'

I just nodded.

There's nothing more to be done at this point. I must take the crown and rule in place of my father.

Tooru could tell he was wasting his time as he called Takihiro.

'Takahiro, I need Issei back. We need to make sure the ceremony is successful and then we must protect Hajime at all costs.'

I was only vaguely listening. Not really processing the information.

The rest of the evening was quiet.

Tooru left me alone and asked Akira to keep quiet watch over me as I headed, once again, to my fathers quarters and spent the night there.

After another sleepless night, it was the day of the ceremony.

Tooru returned to be by my side and watched over me.

The castle, the whole kingdom was in celebration mode.

Why?

The ceremony went ahead as planned and I was crowned king.

Many people offered their congratulations. 

Does nobody think it is unusual to be having a celebration of my coronation under these circumstances?

It was a sad day.

I never wanted to become king like this.

Tooru supported me the whole day.

I knew he was worried but I didn't have the strength to care.

Once the castle had been emptied of guests, we were approached by one final person.

'Congratulations, King Hajime, Queen Tooru. Shall we go over your new schedules?'


	43. Chapter 43

The servant stood there smiling.

'Now is not the time. When are you returning home to my father?'

Tooru spat out his words.

'Your father would like me to remain here for the time being, to support your highnesses through this difficult time.'

'So you can finish the job, I assume?'

Tooru accused him.

He smiled pleasantly in return.

'I have no idea what you mean my Queen. If you believe I may be up to no good, I would like to see your evidence.'

The servant taunted him.

'Come on, Hajime, it's been a long day.'

Tooru took my hand removed us from the situation.

'If only I hadn't burned those stupid letters.'

He mumbled to himself.

He took me to my father's bedside, he knew exactly where I wanted to be.

We sat together silently in my fathers room.

'Hajime?'

I turned to the voice.

'I feel like I haven't heard your voice in so long....'

Tooru spoke without looking at me.

There was nothing I could say in return.

I just didn't want to talk.

Tooru talked at me for a while.

He sighed.

'I will leave you alone with your father. Talk to him if you feel you cant talk to me. Come to bed soon.'

He planted a kiss on my forehead before he left.

I sat silently for what felt like hours.

'Father.....today I became King....'

The tears started falling easily.

'I....hope.....you are proud of me.'

I let it all out.

Sat with my father, I cried until I couldn't cry any more.

With nothing more to say, I obeyed Tooru's wishes and left my father to join him in our room.

Of course, sleep evaded me.

The next few weeks were extremely busy.

We found ourselves with double the workload.

I never knew how much work my father did.

A newfound respect for my father was born.

Tooru and his two attendants kept a close eye on me.

A poison tester was brought in to test all food before it reached either myself or Tooru.

New servants were hired.

Tooru tried his best to send his fathers servant home, to no avail.

Until about two months after the coronation.

'King Hajime, Queen Tooru. I must humbly thank you for your hospitality, my Lord has called me home.'

Tooru eyed him suspiciously. 

'Why? Why now?'

'Your father believes you are both doing a grand job. He believes I am no longer needed.'

'I don't trust this.'

He couldn't help but voice his concerns.

'Queen Tooru, I was only ever here to help.'

It is true that he has been extremely helpful.

My father remains in critical condition and we still dont know the cause.

I started to question Tooru's fathers involvement.

Tooru said nothing.

I said a few words of thanks as I had gradually started talking again after the shock of my father's illness.

The following day, he left.

The castle was normal.

Nothing changed.

Tooru and I were extremely busy and we found we were seeing each other less.

Most days we attempted to eat our meals together however, there were times that was not possible.

Tonight was one of those nights.

I sat at the large table alone.

I really need to arrange to eat in a smaller room when I'm alone.

My food was brought out and the poison taster tried some and gave me the thumbs up.

As I took my first bite something seemed off.

That tasted a bit weird.

I took a few more bites.

It tastes unusually bitter.

I started to feel lightheaded.

A loud noise distracted me and I absentmindedly turned to the door.

I could vaguely see Tooru running towards me, shouting as I wobbled and my vision blurred.

'Hajime!? Hajime!?'

I opened my eyes slightly.

Am I on the floor?

Tooru's face peered down at me.

Ah, I'm in Tooru's arms...

I could vaguely hear hushed voices.

'Takahiro, the poison taster was trained by that servant.'

Oh....so we've been had.

'Tooru....'

My vision clouded again.

'Hajime!?'

'I love you.'

My vision went black.


	44. Chapter 44

My head hurts.

Why is everything black.

The last thing I remember is being held in Tooru's arms.

I remember him speaking in hushed tones to Takahiro about the poison taster.

He was trained by Tooru's father's servant.

It seems we were duped.

He knew we were onto him and we were watching him.

Obviously we weren't watching hard enough.

I can only assume that he took a back seat to alleviate any suspicion we had and that he then planned to leave before I was poisoned.

Then he couldn't be framed for any of the events.

I can only assume he won the poison taster over as he trained him.

He must have given the poison taster the poison once he trusted him enough and advised him of the best way to apply it to the food without poisoning himself.

Hmmmm.

I feel like I've been out of it for so long.

Whilst unconscious I have picked up on a few things.

Like the countless times Tooru has told me he loves me.

I'm sick of this place now though.

I just want to wake up.

I want to see Tooru.

'A....an....'

Huh? 

Sounds like a fuzzy tv.

'I........n'

TV?

What's a tv?

'Y.....k......'

Wait...why am I questioning what a tv is.....

Of course I know what one is.....

'W.......ch.......k.......'

I know that voice......

The darkness finally started to lift.

My eyes opened.

Too bright!

I scrunched them shut again.

Whatever I'm lying on is cold and hard.

Its uncomfortable.

My head hurts.

I slowly tried blinking my eyes open to get accustomed to the light.

This room is so bright.

I looked at the familiar wooden floor and noticed a ball rolling in the distance.

Its familiar.....but we dont have any rooms like this in the castle.

'Iwa-chan! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I missed my serve. It hit you pretty hard in the back of the head.'

That voice I know so well.

I turned towards the source.

'Tooru.......you've cut your hair?'

Toorus eyes widened in shock but were quickly replaced by a brilliant smile.

'So you've finally remembered, Iwa-chan.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to keep up to date with what I am writing or you want to shout at me for what ever reason, follow me on Twitter - MiyakoMei3


End file.
